Darren Shan The Vampire Paradise
by Balsimka
Summary: Mr Crepsley waiting,laughter in the great beyond,Im going,Im going,Im gone.We follow the vampire Prince Darren Shan after his death-and in Paradise.Is the nightmare over?Are Darren and Steve destined to meet again?A must-read for every Darren Shan fan
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! Im finally out with my first fanfic (Ever! So please don't be rude, i'm a beginner :) )This is like an epilogue, or "Book 13". It follows Darren Shan after he dies and goes to the Vampire Paradise.I hope you like it.. it migh seem long, but it isn't that much, relly! You won't be dissapointed if you read it! Just one thing you need to know - this is a fanfiction, and is wrote by me, and not the original author.

But _it could be true!_

I've tried to figure out everything that could happen, so it gets as real as possible..!

--

**Mr. Crepsley waiting, laugher in the great beyond, i'm going, i'm going, i'm gone.**

...

Darkness. And then - light.

My life didn't end just like that.

Welcome back, Darren Shan. I have been waiting for you. Said a soft voice. I opened my eyes.

There, right in front of me, stood a smiling red-haired vampire. The vampire i had waited so many years to see again. Larten Crepsley.

My face opened up in a bright smile. I run forward and hugged Mr. Crepsley.

He was crying - a rare emotion of him. It looked like the old git had changed in all of these years. There are so many things i have to tell you.

So many things happened. You shouldn't have died and left us behind just like that! Do you know how much i missed you? You were like a father to me!

I was so happy that i couldn't stop crying.

Mr. Crepsley smiled even brighter.

There is something you need to know, Mr. Crepsley. Before i died Desmond Tiny told me that he was my real father.

I though that the vampire would become angry or something, but he stayed just as calm as before.I bet he knew something.

Do you feel happy about this?

No! No freaking way! I had been his marionette allmost my whole life!

No mater how hard I tried, I could not make myself like the crazy old idiot.

Well, then i guess i have good news for you, then. He took a deep breath. Darren.. Desmond Tiny is not completely you're father_._Since my blood completely killed off he's cells for a long time ago

W-What?

This is what i were about to tell you.When my cells entered you're body they killed all of you're human cells,

and made them like mine.They killed Mr. Tiny's cells too.So you don't have to worry about that, Mr. Tiny's DNA did only matter before i blooded you

, because they only managed to make you the way you were when you were 12.After that, you became ehm.. a little like me.And after all, you don't seem to be like Mr. Tiny at all.

That means you're just like you're mother, and you've got the rest from me.So, you don't need to worry about that .. evil thing.

I could swear that i saw a little smile on he's normally so serious face.

I were so increadibly happy. I had though very much about Mr. Tiny. I could not stand the fact that he was my father. But i didn't need to worry about that monster, at least!.

But wait a minute.. "The rest from me".. It allmost seems like you're my "second daddy"? I made cute puppy eyes to tease him even more.

I loved the way he's face turned red when i teased him.I remebered, many years ago, in the Vampire Mountain, with Seba Nil - Mr. Crepsleys old teacher.

I got Mr. Crepsley irretated by asking questions all the time. Seba said that he should remember how he was many years ago, and try to calm down.

I still laugh inside when i remeber Mr. Crepsleys face then. He allways got so funny when he got mad!

Darren !Don't make me get mad at you five minutes after you've arrived..!

Then we could' not help but start laughing. I loved being with good, old Mr. Crepsley!

But wait a minute.. you should not be dead!

I could not understand him.

What's wrong with me being dead?

That was such a strange question. But it was a fact - i did die, even trough my soul is still alive. And when i came to Heaven i got this new body,

just like the way i were before i died along with Steve. Well, with some small changes.. now i'm cleen, and the most of my small scars were gone.

It's nothing wrong. But you should be alive now! I killed the Vampaneze Lord, right? And you and the others would have followed me shortly

after if the vampaneze didn't keep they're promise. The Vampires won, and you should have lived a happy life with the others, and been a loyal Prince to the clan!

Now it was time for the awful true. I didn't want to hurt Mr. Crepsley by telling him that he died for nothing. But i didn't want to lie eather.

I could have told him that the Vampires won, and that we all lived happily ever after, but i didn't. And i guess none of us lived happily ever after, eather.So i desided to tell him the true.

Mr. Crepsley..

Yes? He didn't seem to have figuret it out yet. I bet he didn't want to, eather. He probably died peacefully believing that he saved our life, and desided the destiny of the war.

You.. the man you killed.. he was not the Vampanize Lord. He was a fake. The other vampanize didn't knew that.

W-What do you mean?

After you died all of the vampaneze left.They were dissapointed and probably though that this was the end, so they didn't even try to fight.

But Steve didn't go with them. He came to me and teased me, and then he said he has something to tell me. Then he told me the true. He even told me who was the real Vampaneze Lord was.

Who was it?

The real Vampaneze Lord was Steve Leonard - Him and nobody else.

I could feel Mr. Crepsley's hate for Steve like if it was my own. He allways knew about Steve. When Steve wanted to become vempire,

he found out that Steve was evil, and refused to make him one. He was right, Steve was partly evil. When Steve came back and tricked everyone,

Mr. Crepsley refused to belive him and he was right again.

T-That _thing!_ So he was the one, huh? I would gladly have bited off his face if I were alive now!, - Yelled Mr. Crepsley. Bite off his face? That was something new!

I knew it! I've allways known it! How could I have been so blind?

I could have stopped it, I could have killed him in the fight with the fake Lord! It is all my fault! He shaked his head sadly. I felt so sorry for him.

No, nothing is you're fault, you did what we all faugh was right. Think about how many times I got the chance to kill him. If I did that, I might have saved so many lives..

I am sorry, Darren.. But ..what did he do then? If I know you right, which I am sure I do, you would have kicked his sorry ass right away.

Gannen breathed that gass on me and i fainted. When i woke up, they were all gone.

And what happened next?

And so I used the next couple of hours to tell Mr. Crepsley about everything that happend in the next years. I took my time, after all, we were in Paradise.

I told him every little detail, from how the desirt in the future was, to what colour Darius's eyes were. He listened carefully and didn't complain to any fact

I told him. When I finished, he had tears in his eyes - for second time since we met again. Mr. Crepsley hugget me hard and a tear fell on my black cloak.

You relly _are _a hero, Darren Shan. A hero who relly has changed since the last time a saw him!

Heh, relly? You think so? Maybe my hair changed a little and-

No way! Look at you're self! You have gotten just as high as me, and from you're scars I can see that you had some very impressive fights?

You think and act like a grown-up even trough you're still so young! And - no way, I though this day may never come - you have gotten muscles,

and a good hearth, if im not wrong! You surely have grown up, Darren! I could feal how proud he was of me. You would have become a great vampire..

too bad I could not have been there to see you.

Hey, that is exactly what Vancha said too! But tell me, are you happy now, when you're together with Gavner, Arra, Kurda, Paris and the others?

Oh, of course! I forgot to tell you, and show you around in here! How am i supposted to call myself a good teacher?

The place where we were standing right now was pure light. No floor, no walls and no doors. Just light. Mr. Crepsley told me that enyone "new"

who came here went trough the light. He told me to focus my mind on a portal. I closed my eyes and imagened the same portal as the one the "monster" used to open when he travelled in time.

Impressive! Even _I_ would have problems imagining something like _that!_

I opened my eyes and Mr. Crepsley took my hand and went trough the portal with me.

On the other side there was..._Paradise._ Simply Heaven like I imagened it.

A great garden with a wonderful fountain in the middle, with many vampires bathing there. It had.. lots of trees and flowers and birds and..

well you know what i mean?Outside of the park or garden - or whatever it was - there were great woods and I could see some vampires hunting a wild deer.

And there - on the other side there was a mountain. I became so happy when i figured out that this was like a copy of the vampire mountain.

Mr. Crepsley told me that there was a special room for every soul who come here, and the room was exactly the room of you're dreams.

Mr. Crepsley said that he knew i might come soon so he choosed a room he could share with me.

What?! I finally though that I might rest in peace, and now comes _this!,_ I acted like I were mad at him, but he just laughed and said that

it would never go if I didn't want to.But the gods said I would so it would'nt be a problem.

I guess they were right. It relly might become fun to share my room with Mr. Crepsley. Probably I could wake him up in the middle

of his wonderful dreams to tell him that I had forgotten where the toilet is. And when he finally showed it to me, I could say

"Oh, i knew it was somewhere here!" and go back to sleep, leaving him damn pissed the whole day. Or maybe I could put spiders in his shoes?

Or maybe I just should be nice to him and let him sleep in peace.. at least _one_ night..!

Darren! It is you! It relly is you!

The young man's voice got me out of my daydreams.

And there came Kurda Smahlt running like crazy and hugged me.

Are you okay? Maybe you should rest a little..? Dying is hard and painfull, you would deserve it!

Don't worry, i'm fine, Kurda!

I had forgiven the blond vampire for a long time ago. The only thing he wished was to protect the clan and bring peace to the world.

He had allways protected me, and told me that vampires migh do as they wish, but I should care for my safety rather then fight and die for my pride, without a reason.

Larten told us the whole story telephatic. Oh, did i mention that now that we are here, we can feel each others emotions very easly.

And Larten teached us to use these telepatic connections between us. Everyone who dies and comes here gets them, but few learn to use them.

I am glad you finally finished him off, Darren!

Arra Sails smiled proudly when she came behind Kurda.

Arra! You didn't come here to kick my ass, I hope?

I looked like Mr. Crepsley's ex-mate had given Kurda a hard time.

No, don't worry, you can rest in peace for some hours.. but don't think you got away, i'm not finished with you, yet!

Kurda looked scared, and I, Mr. Crepsley and Arra laughet.

Oh, i'm kidding. I will leave you alone, I want to see if Darren got any better in fighting! Now it was my turn to look scared.

While Kurda and Arra had a discussion about if it would be any good for my heath if Arra broke my neck, I got some time to ask Mr. Crepsley out.

_Now, Don Juan, how is it going with you and Arra? _I wispered so only he could hear me. Mr. Crepsley's face got red like a tomato.

_Erm..not so bad i guess.. Actually we plan to get married again. he wispered back._

_Relly?!_ I can't belive it!!I was so happy for Mr. Crepsley. I could still remember the night when we visited Evanna and she gave him the

"picture" of Arra on the back of the nine frogs. On that moment she had left this world, and vampires couldn't be photographed.Mr. Crepsley

had stayed outside the whole night (crying?) with it. Can I call her _step-mommy_ then?

Mr. Crepsley reacted fast on my teasing. He tried to punch me,.but I was a lot faster then last time he had seen me fight.

Then we fell on the floor laughing and fighting. When we got up we saw Arra, Kurda, Paris Skyle (!), And Gavner Purl, who were about

to fall in the fountain from laughing at us. Mr. Crepsley's face looked even redder than before. After some time, they finally shut up.

Paris looked so calm and happy. I knew you would make it, Darren! If I were alive now, I would have said that I could finally die in peace!

No freaking way! - Gavner didn't seem to have forgotten anything.

Oh I can't belive I missed everything! If i only had known what would happen..! And if it wasn't for _someone_- He acted like he was mad at Kurda and stared at him

- I would have done anything to beat the heck out of these red-eyed old friends of us!

I'm so sorry, Gavner.. Kurda relly looked sorry - but then Gavner just laughed and put a hand on Kurda's shoulder. Don't worry, we all know that you didn't want to do anything bad,

and soon enough you even came to join me so.. how am I supposted to be mad at you?

I were happy that Gavner had forgiven Kurda, and some time after, Mr. Crepsley told me that there was a golden portal to the "other side"

where the humans were. I used my chance to visit Shancus, who i relly had missed for a long time. I saw Sam Grest, too. He was so glad to see me,

but he couldn't understand anything, so I had to tell him that I was a vampire. And so I told him about everything that happened - about the wolfman and about RV.

He got very angry at RV. I told him that he said he didn't want to kill anybody, and that he was sorry. Sam was still angry, and refused to forgive him.

He said he had a feeling that he was still alive after he died, and I told him that migh be righ, because of the piece of his soul that left in me.

I lived a happy life with all of my friends, sometimes I disturbed Mr. Crepsley in his sleep, sometimes I helped Kurda with making a map over Paradise,

and I even beated Arra one time, and after some time my old friend and collegue Mika Ver Leth joined us, after beeing poisoned by an enemy.Everything would be like before,

until one day I felt the presence of a new soul coming. A soul that I knew in my life, and a soul I used to hate my whole life. The soul of my best friend and worst enemy - **Steve Leonard**.


	2. Steve Leonard Evil or Not?

**EVERYONE!! I'm so sorry! I messed up the second chapter, so you got the first chapter twice!**

**I have fixed the problem now, and I hope I wouldn't have any other problems..**

**Once again, I'm sorry, I didn't notice! TT**

Chapter 2! I will try writing every day! :)

I'm sorry, but i don't think there would be THAT many chapters.. but one things is sure..! There WOULD be coming more, and more!

I hope you guys like it. The more people who like it, the more time i use to write more :P

To Ravenlovft , taxc, and chiba-x-thanks - you guys make me ceep writing! Thank you all :)

--

"Darren? Where are you?" - Mr. Crepsley looked very worried.

"Yes? Do you need me for something, Mr Crepsley?"

"There you are! This is important. Did you feel it? The new soul coming?"

"When someone we knew when we were alive comes to Paradise we get this strange feeling deep in our soul.

This is how I knew that you were coming."

"I felt kind of strange this morning - I smiled sadly - But isn't it bad if we get that feeling?"

"That meens a friend of us has died-"

"Or an enemy!" - Mr. Crepsley's face was getting tomato red of hatred.

"What enemy?" - I asked carefully. - "Didn't the Vampires and Vampaneze decided to stop the war, and live in peace?"

"Of course they did... "- Mr. Crepsley looked all strange - "But think, Darren, is there an enemy of us,

who allways would have been an enemy and tried to kill all of us, especially me and you?"

"I'm not sure.. Wait a minute.. you don't meen..?"

"I think it's him." - he said seriously.

"But he died a long time ago! And his soul went to the Lake of Souls! It can't be him!" - I couldn't belive it.

Even if it was him, I would still stare and think im dreaming. Dreaming a nightmare.

"He is coming any second! Come on, we have to be there and meet him..!" - Mr. Crepsley took my hand and went trough the portal, and into the white light.

"You need to stay here, Darren.. But don't tell him about me until I don't get out to break his neck..!"

"What do you mean?"

"We can get invisible here in the Circle of Light. "(The Circle of Light was the wihte light you got into when you arrived.)

"It is if we feel an enemy coming, and deside to "spy" before we show ourself. But the invisibility only works for five to ten minutes."

"I want to hear what he has to say."

A transparant figure, that took the form of a human (or should I say vampaneze?) suddenly started to appear.

Mr. Crepsley vanished and became invissible.

I were ready to figh, defence or even harm him dangerously if he tryed to attack me.

Steve Leopard's soul finally took his form. And there - right in front of me stood Steve - my best friend and worst enemy.

The Steve who had sweared to kill me and Mr. Crepsley. And he did it. I looked shocked on the young man in front of me. He wasn't the Steve I knew.

He's blond-gray hair was messy, his face was very pale and he looked retarted.

"D-Darren?" - He looked at me with his eyes full of sadness and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry."- He wispered and I saw tears in his eyes.- "Could you ever forgive me?"

After some seconds that felt like ages he contineud.

"After Mr. Tiny told us the true, I didn't want to kill you any longer, you gave me the chance and I didn't take it.

And then you lied to make me kill you, and stupid as I were, I took it. I killed my only true friend in this terrible world.

And you, you made us fall in the river. And so we died together."

I didn't say a word. Even I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to speek.

"And so I though that I could die in peace, but i didn't. My soul went to the Lake of Souls."

"While I were there I was angry the first five minutes. I though "I knew it, I knew it all the time!

And these idiots Darren and Crepsley are finally dead!"

But then I couldn't help but realise the true. I had been wrong my whole life, while you only did the right things.

You were brave and kind by heart. You didn't kill anybody if it wasn't nessecary. You died to save the world. You were a hero, Darren."

The tears started to fall down his face. Steve was crying. I felt so sorry for him.

The memories went trough my head. I remembered everything in my life. I realised that everything I had done was wrong.

"I wanted to die, get crazy or something. My life was driving we crazy. I hated myself for everything I had done, everybody I had killed.

I was a murder, and a monster - fooling myself, and thinking only of you're and Mr. Crepsley's dead.

And you, I hoped you went to Paradise, and met the people you loved, as a true hero."

"I didn't. The ones who die in rivers don't go to Paradise." - I walked slowly closer to my crying friend.- I went to the Lake of Souls too.

"I remembered everything of my life. Every single moment. I remembered everyone who had died to help me, all the friends that gladly offered their life ..

for nothing. I allmost became crazy, trying to fool myself that it all was a long nightmare. And then after thousands of years, Mr. Tiny finally let Evanna reliese me."

I knew that Steve was good at lying. I knew he never bade mistakes, he would allways fool you and get what he wanted.

But now I could feel it, form the bottom of my soul - he was telling the true.

Mr. Crepsley suddenly appeared. Steve looked down at his feat and was unsure of what to say.

"Mr. Crepsley! I-I .. Um.."

"Its okay, Steve "- his voice was cold and he looked even more serious than ever. - "I heard your apologize." - His voice became a little softer now.

"You have suffered very much, and so has Darren."

"But there is no time for chit-chatting now." - He shaked his head

"- Look, you need to tell us everything. We know that you can't escape

the Lake of Souls just like that, without anyone else's help."

Steve was unsure of he should trust us, or not.

He probably though that we migh torture him or something to get the answers,

or maybe we still hated him, but acted like we wasn't mad at him.

I could feel this, and I just couldn't help but think about how much Steve had changed

since his soul went to the Lake of Souls.

"Mr. Crepsley.. I think Steve might need a little rest, before we ask him out."

I took a step forward, so I was right in front of him.

He was afraid to look into my eyes, so he cept looking at his feet.

"Don't worry, Steve, I forgive you. About everything."

Steve looked up and our eyes met. He was about to cry again.

"Friends again? "- I asked carefully. I wasn't sure if he could handle all of this.

He had been in the Lake of Souls longer than me, and I remembered how hard it was

for me to think, talk, and act normally. I hoped his brain was still working!

"Best friends!" - A smile appeared on his face, and he hugged me.

Mr. Crepsley was watching us and I could have sweared that I had seen him smiling

We went through the portal, and into the "Garden". Steve was all suprised, and cept looking

around and smiling. A black haired vampire who looked just like Dracula went by us,

and I suddenly knew what Steve was thinking. Just like in the theather, in our home town,

when Steve had killed Shancus, I felt like sharing my mind with him.

This had been his dream his whole life. In his life, he wanted to become

a vampire, and become strong and respected, and live for a very long time.

In his life he had been a vampaneze, he lived for a short time, he wasn't exactly _respected_

because of the war he had caused. But now.

He was with thousands of vampires, he was respected of me and Mr. Crepsley (a little is better than

nothing!), and now that he was here, he would live forever.He was still strong, because of the vampaneze blood.

This was all he had dreamed about. His biggest wish. Everything happend, exept that he was a vampanez and not a vampire.

Then I suddenly got an idia. Maybe I and Mr. Crepsley could re-blood him, and make him a vampire?

Nothing was sure, but maybe? I would ask Steve later.

After a hour, and a good rest, we finally started asking Steve about how he had escaped.

We sitted around a fireplace in the Vampire "Mountain". Mr. Crepsley started.

"Steve, haw did you get out of the Lake of Souls?"

He though about it a moment. He had some trouble remebering things before he died, because the Lake of Souls had damaged

his memory. Then he started talking.

"It was Evanna, she reliesed me. She told me that she had tried to learn to make Little Persons, and travel longer in the future,

without Mr. Tiny's permission. She told me that she had done reliesed me so that I could travel to paradise.

In other words - I had to die again. I was confused and asked her why I had to die.

She told me that you, Darren, wished to relise me, and that there was another Steve who lived at my place,

and that two souls couldn't exist together, at the same time."

-I didn't understand anything so I asked Steve if he knew what she meaned with "another Steve" -

"I'm sorry, my memory is totally lost. "- Steve looked at us sadly - "But i'm afraid about the "other" Steve. He might be dangerous.

He might kill people like me, he might do all the mistakes I did..!"

"Don't worry, I am sure he migh be different." - said Mr. Crepsley. Steve contineud talking -

"I'm so sorry "- He shaked his head - "This is all I remember before I died for the second time."

"I have a fealing that she told me everything, but eraised my memory.. or something like that."

We took a walk in the mountain ( that looked like a castle!) while we were talking about how strange everything was,

and while I told Steve how Evanna reliesed me too, and my trip in the past, before I died.

Mr. Crepsley suggested that Evanna could have turned Steve into a litlle person, and

sendt him back in the past, on another "mission", but I and Steve disagreed, Mr. Tall

would have found it out, after all, Evanna didn't have _that_ much power. We all sighted.

And while we were talking, I realised that none of the vampires (and the few vampaneze) were

staring with hatred at Steve. That meaned Mr. Crepsley had done his job good.

I desided to ask Steve if he would like to become a vampire. He didn't though about it a second,

but said yes momentally.

And so, we re-blooded Steve and now, he was a vampire. His biggest wish had come true.

He promised to think twice, before he did anything stupid again, and after a long time, all of the vampires

respected him. Steve also went to the "other side", found Shancus, and apologized to him.

Shancus was relly mad at him, but after we had talked and Steve had proved that he had changed,

Shancus finally desided to trust Steve. After Steve had gone around and apologized to

everyone he had killed, he finally stopped blaming himself for everything.Well, in a way.. he knew that

he had done some many bad things, and that he had been so stupid, but he got over it.

But there was just one thing I could'n get out of my head. The "other Steve" and the "other Darren".

I hoped this wasn't what I though it was... I hope these persons were not...

_Me and Steve from the past!!_


	3. Same Mistake

**What? Only around 30 hits? You guys are so mean! I'm not writing only for that!**

**Come on, I'll STOP WRITING if no one reads my stories! TT**

**Thank you soooo much to the people who wrote to me to tell me what they liked about the story! :)**

**You guys know who you are! :D **

**This is a short chapter, shorter than the two others. I will be finished with the 4'th one soon - I promise! **

--

The sun was shining bright, and I totally enjoyed every second of it.

For some time ago, when I got to know that I would become a full-blooded vampire, I were afraid that I wouldn't be able to see

the sun like when I did before. I would become a creature of the night, just like Mr. Crepsley. I looked forward to it, but still, there was this bad sad of it.

I lost my humanity completely. Then I wouldn't be able to act like a human, and go around

the streets in the warm, yellow sun. Not that did bother me, now that I were .. dead.

It was still hard for me to accept this fact.The fact that I were killed a month ago, by Steve,

who stood by the forest, and talked with a young vampire. It was hard to accept that Gavner,

Mr. Crepsley, Mika, Arra, Steve, Sam, Shancus, Kurda, Paris, and other of my friends were

dead, because I could see them here, with me, in this wonderful place called Paradise.

None of us did see Gavner longer. One day, he felt the soul of "Someone dear to me.."

- as he said, coming and spend the next week with him.. or her.

One day when I, and Mr. Crepsley talked about "old days" and the first time I went to

the Vampire Mountain, I came to think of Gavner's bright yellow boxer-shorts and his

girlfriend. I was curious, and _who_ could tell me about Gavner's "little-secret", if it wasn't for Mr Crepsley?

The red-haired vampire refused to tell me anything. He said that I was "too young for these kind of stuff".

No way! - I thought - And then I spend the next 15 minutes to make

him realize that If I were a human now, I would have been over 25-28 years old.

He laughed and said that if _he _was a human, he would have been around 150-180 years old, but since he

actually is a vampire, he's only in his thirties. - And that ment that I were still

too young! Then he smiled sadly and probably though that it was his fault that I were still a teenager. Well a grown-up

teenager, actually, but that didn't change anything. And so, he told me about Liz - Gavner's true love. He told me everything

( well, almost, I guess he didn't tell me _every little details (_not that I _wanted_ to hear them, of course!) but he did his best

telling the story just like he heard it) . I couldn't understand why it had to be a secret, but when Mr Crepsley gave a little hint,

I come to think of what he told me many years ago when I told him

about Debbie. Vampires and humans don't belong together. The humans die of old age, while the vampires can keep

on living six times as long as their partner. And, it's unsafe to tell humans about us, as they can contact the police

(not that that is a big problem - it's just troublesome). And vampires can't have children - _thank you so much, Mr. Tiny_ -

while humans can, and sadly all these things makes it so hard for humans and vampires to live together, so the old princes

decided that it would be best if vampires tried to stay away from humans - for the clan's safety and the human man/woman's feelings. But Gavner and Liz did fall in love

for almost 30 years ago. He felt it from the start, the way she trusted him blindly, knowing that

he was a vampire. Mr Crepsley started on a sentence about how they bro- something.

I didn't give up and asked him seriously to tell me more, while I were hoping that I sounded

more adult than I felt like being. He told me then awful truth. Liz broke up with Gavner, even trough she still

loved him, because she didn't want to break his hearth. Liz was starting to get old, while Gavner was still a young man.

She left him a letter, and a present, before she ran away, and then sold the house, and lived in another country for the rest of her life.

I felt really sorry for Gavner. I had never though of his girlfriend, and how hard it had been for him to lose Liz. Mr Crepsley shared a secret with me

- he said that he though that the soul "Deer to Gavner" was Lizies soul. I had been more than ten years since she left Gavner,

and as he said, she was starting to get old. He told me not to panic, Gavner would come back soon, but he needed some time to be alone with Liz.

I acted like nothing had happened, and smiled happily, and then started laughing.

"What is it with you, Darren?"

"Nothing - nothing relly!"

"This was a great story, and since you're so good at telling stories.. Um.. now.. maybe you could tell me a little about you and Arra, Mr Crepsley?" I put on a fake angelic smile.

Mr. Crepsley's face got red like a tomato, like it allways did when I mentioned his and Arra's

romantic relationship.

"T-That story is unneaded." He was always getting so shy, when I asked him to tell me a little fact or two.It was almost incredible.

"Please? With sugar, icecream, shocolate and whatever you like on it?"

Mr Crepsley looked suprised.

"What is shocolate?"

"WHAT?! You've NEVER eated shocolate? No way! Tonight you will eat some, or I'm going to

force it in you're mouth while you're asleep!" - Hah! He wouldn't get away that easily!

"Is it relly THAT good? Well, if you insist, I might have a little taste!"

And so, I forgot to beg him to tell me about Arra and him. Mr Crepsley was right, Gavner had been with Liz, and now she had

desided to be on our side for some while.Liz was cute, nice and caring. Funny too - it wasn't strange that Gavner had fallen in love with her.

The only problem was that she was an old woman now. Still beautiful (she might have been even more

beautiful when she was young!) - but around 55 years old. Liz had died form breast cancer,

just like her grandmother. She told us everything that had happened. She didn't find another

man to live with.Her love to Gavner was too strong, and every time a man tried to ask her out she only though about Gavner, and how much she missed him, and refused to date anyone.

I knew how happy Gavner was about that. He still said "my Liz" when he talked about her, and he would have been _very_

_ upset_ if Liz had told him that she found another man, gotmarried with him, adopted/had children with him, and lived happily ever

after, and forgot about the young vampire. And when I say very upset, I mean VERY. That would have torned Gavner apart.

I asked Gavner about Arra/Larten but he reacted the same way. Kurda did that too. Mika

and Paris too. It was a s-e-c-r-e-t and nobody did know. Or at least, they didn't want to tell me about it. I were too nervous

to ask Arra, but I _did_ want to know. She was a vampire, (maybe blooded by Mr Crepsley?!), and after I heard the Liz/Gavner story, I was veeery curious about

my mentor's wife. Yes. _Wife_! Guess who asked Paris about a little favour? Yes, you guessed righ! Finally I decided to ask Arra.

She got suprised, but then she just laughed heartly, and told me that it was a secret. But then she promised to tell me the whole story another time, when

I _got older!!_ Oh gosh! I decided that I didn't want to waste my time, and just nodded and went

to complain to Kurda. At least he would understand me!

I had totally forgotten about the other me.. the little, scared, thirteen year old me.(Yeah, I know I were still twelve - but I always

say thirteen when I talk with others. And there wasn't _that_ long to my birthday eather!)

I didn't want to kidnap him, and I didn't want to leave him in the mess, unknowing of

his best friends evil thoughs. But did I have any other choise? I didn't want him, or should I say _me_, to end up like me now.

Dead, without the life I guess I desirved. Without a normal life with my friends, and family. I went to mine and Mr Crepsley's room,

and though about what I would have done if I got the diary of the future me.

I tried my hardest to reme,ber everything, think the same way as the thirteen year old me.

It was so hard, after all the years I had spend as a vampire. I did no longer think about football, horror movies (Why should I?

I _lived_ in a horror movie, in a strange way!)But after half-a-hour I finally "got into my head". I remembered everything, and though the same way as the younger me.

Then I fell off my bed in panic. Mr Tall wouldn't send the diary

fast enough to me, and even if he did, I would have though that it was a joke. After some time I would have done exactly what I

wanted to do from the start. I would have done the same mistake.

_I would have stealed Madam Octa even if I didn't know about Steve's plans!_

_**THAT could only mean one thing. The story would repeat itself!**_

_**I would become a half-vampire anyway!!**_


	4. Dark Thoughs

**Hi everyone! I'm fast with this one! (Thanks to Yuukki09 and marium!)**

**This is the 4'th chapter. There would be more! A _very_ short chapter - only around 1000 words.**

**This chapter is Darren's thoughs. I had originally planned this to be the last chapter - and the truth,**

**But my fingers wrote something completely different. Soo.. you will have to wait a little more**

**for the final ones. Next chapter - next week! :)**

**Ps. Feel free to send me a comment! I promise to answer every one! Relly!**

**Sending comments works if you want me to write faster, too. ehem**

**Here you go.. :) Forth chapter - Dark Thoughs**

**--**

Panic. I were in panic. This was relly, relly bad. The younger me would relly

do what I though he would do. My diary would probably be useless. When

Mr Tall got sendt the diary, and the younger me got it, it would be too late.

Madam Octa would have been mine, Steve bitten and in hospital, I would have been

afraid for his life and about to contact Mr Crepsley. If it wasn't too late, of course and I

allredy had becomen a half-vampire. _Damn._

And then, I would have gotten the diary, and readed about Steve - getting to know that

he was evil. I would have readed about how my life would have been. About my death.

I would have known that I couldn't do anything about it, but still tried to get away from

Mr Crepsley. I don't know what exactly. Tell the truth to mum and dad? No. Fight Mr

Crepsley? No way! Figh Steve? Maybe. If Steve was out of the hospital I would probably tried

to trick him in a better way. Or maybe Mr Crepsley would have listened and believed to my story and just killed Steve?

That's more like it. Or maybe I didn't get Steve out. Maybe I left

him to die by the poison of Madam Octa? No. I know who I were. The younger me would

_never_ have done something like that. The older me.. yes, because I knew what he would do.

But not the younger. I wouldn't belive the diary. I would have though that it was a joke from Mr Tall.

Though that everyone got his fake "diary" like a present - to scare us even more, and make us want to see Cirque Du Freak once again.

I would have been blind, and refused to see the truth. But what about Mr Crepsley? He wouldn't just let me do what I wanted.

He didn't have any feelings for me at that point. I were just a irritating, stupid little boy

who stealed his spider, and only gave him problems. Maybe he killed me believing that

he saved the vampires. No. I know Mr Crepsley. He would never do something like that.

He would dislike me, but he would help me. If he got to know about how much I would

mean to him, or he to me in the future, he would probably do his best to help me.

I desided to go and ask him by myself. He was still the same, right?

Later. After I asked Mr Crepsley out. I'm going around in our room, biting my lip.

Mr Crepsley was honest. He said exactly what I though. If he didn't care he would probably have killed me or Steve.

Steve, most likely. I asked him why, and guess what he told me?

He said he had a good feeling for me from the start. He understood that I were an idiot, but

he saw himself in me. I didn't wait something like _that_. After all, Mr Crepsley didn't use to be

_that_ honest with me. And when I were finished asking him, I understood that I were right for the most things.

But, if one of us was dead then.. shouldn't there be a soul coming any moment? But there didn't come any. I tried to relax.

_"Maybe Mr Crepsley drawned Steve or me in a river, so that our souls wouldn't come to paradiese?" _- Said a voice inside me.

I hated the "me" part. Mr Crepsley wouldn't kill me! And why should he drawn us?

Only vamires don't go to paradise if they drawn. .. Or do they?

Maybe humans do that too? I mean.. it's the same paradise! Maybe we were allredy dead.

_"NO!Get these stupid thughs out of you're head!" _I remebered Mr Crepsley's face after the trials of death. He was running, screaming "DARREN! YOU'RE ALIVE" and higging me.

No.. I realized that I were just being stupid.

I went out to the Food Hall where you could focuse you're will on whatever you wanted to

eat - and it would get there! I loved this place! I though of a good, big, tasty ice-cream and

went back to my room while I were eating it. Hmm.. probably I were too afraid

to think of Madam Octa. Probably I were just happy to be alive, and not kidnapped by

the "little, fat, ugly thing" that allmost killed me. I didn't know that it was myself.

And when I readed my diary I would understand that, but I would no longer want to steal

Madam Octa. I would write a book of my diary, and so everyone would get to know about

Mr Tall's plans. Mr Crepsley would be safe, Gavner wouldn't die because Kurda didn't

have to betray the clan to save it. Arra would be alive. So many people would keep on living.

That migh be the true. The true, yeah.

I had eated up my ice-cream. I were liying on my bed, and staring at the melted strawberry

ice-cream that I had spilled on the bed. Lies. That was all lies. My story would never

end up good. There was no happy-ever-after thing for me. I were just fooling myself.

I were destined to meet Mr Crepsley. Destined to become a vampire. Even if Mr Tall

had left me alone, I would still have stealed Madam Octa. I would still have becomed a

creature of the night. Who were I trying to fool? Myself? Yeah.But not anymore.

I had to face the truth. Wait. Wait and see what would happen. I had no other choise.

Then something hit me. I had destroyed everything! Evanna's children would never be born,

because I wouldn't know her. The vampires and vampaneze wouldn't live in peace.

_Darius would never be born_. And that was my fault! I were dead, but there was peace.

There would be another guy or girl who took my place, but there would never be

another war.And so, I went back in time, and just for me, because I wanted to

live a normal life - thinking and fooling myself to think that I did something good.

I destroyed everything! Righ now, Mr Tall does probably watch me and laugh his

evil laughing. Knowing that he was defeated.And that I, messed it all up in the end.

**_"Darren... What have you done now?"_ I though - "_WHAT have you done?!"_**


	5. Old Friends

**Hii, everyone!**

**I'm finally out with the fifth chapter!Sorry that it took so long, I had SO**

**many tests this week.. -.- I'm going to be away for almost five days, so the next chapter would probably come next week!**

**I'm trying to be fast, you know! :)**

**Thanks to Starlight Nightmare, Yuukki09, marium, chiba-x-thanks, taxc and Ravenlovft!!**

**Anyway, just enjoy, And feel free to comment!**

**--**

"Darren!_ Darren Shan!_" yelled Mr. Crepsley.

"I'ts my fault.. all my fault.." I were lying on the bed, with my head in the pillow.

"Listen, can you just get up and tell me what is worring you?"

"How could I... I messed everything up..It's all my fault..."

Mr. Crepsley lifted up carefully and started in my eyes. "Here,

drink some water." I drank the water he gave me, and looked at the empty

glass. "It's my fault, Mr. Crepsley.." He looked worried at me. "Did you have a

nightmare?" "No.. Let me explain. You remember that after I died, the vampires and

vampaneze decided to stop the war, and live in peace?"

"Yes.. is that a problem?" Mr.Crepsley hadn't figured it out. "And everything became just like

before. Mr. Tiny was probably extremely mad at me, and wanted Evanna to have children with a vampire or vampaneze, but she tricked him, and her children would strengten the bond between the vampires and vampaneze in sted of destroying it. But then I did this awful mistake."

I told Mr. Crepsley the whole story. He listened carefully, and dindn't disturb. He got that serious face again.

"Do you get it now?" He though about it for a second. "Do not worry, Darren. I.. I am sure that everything would work out fine. The younger Darren would probably do something. He must probably be too frightened to come back and steal Madam Octa. Hibernius would probably send the diary right away, and everything would be fine."

"Probably, probably, probably.. I need to know, so don't come and say probably to me!"

"I know how you feel like, but there is nothing you can do tight now. We just have to wait.

Wait to see what would happen. And if you found a way to help it would be too late. Way too late." I looked up suprised. "What do you mean with "way too late" ?" "I could steel be able to help!" He smiled sadly and shaked his head. "Wait a minute - you know something I don't know. Come on, I have to hear the true." Mr. Crepsley sighted, and strated talking again.

"Look Darren, I do not want to dissapoint you but.. time goes _very _fast here."

"You don't mean..?" If I were right, it would relly be too late.

"Yes." He said sadly. "You have been here for more then a mounth. Right now we are in a period when time goes faster then usually.. so a mounth here.. means very long time

on Earth."

"How much time?" I think I knew the answer, but it couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

Mr. Crepsley looked as if he didn't want to tell me that. I looked deep in his eyes, and he gave up.

"More then ten years."

"WHAT?!" I yelled suprised. "No, that's not true! That's impossible! You're just..."

I stared at my feet. "You're right. Ten years have gone by, haven't they?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded. " It would be useless if you tried to fix it now."

"Have a rest, Darren. You look tired." Mr Crepsley smiled friendly and left

me alone. I fell on my bed, and stared up on the mirror at the wall. I imagened

the 13 year old me. What would he do? What did the other me do right now?

Was he dead? I had not felt his presence in the human paradise, nor the ones of

the vampires. Maybe he died and went to the Lake of Souls? Or maybe he was a young,

beautiful man, writing on a vampire book, that was secretly the diary of his older self.

Did he go to university? Was he married? Did he have children?

These thoughs made me think of Debbie. My Debbie. And Darius - my nephew.

He was like a son to me. ( Not that strange - he was the son of my half-brother

and sister, but I prefered to say the son of my best-friend and sister.) Darius would

never be born. Did the younger me live the life I always had dreamed about?

Did he think of vampires as childish monsters from the horror films? Did he

say to his son or daughter "Don't worry - Vampires are not real. There just people

with make-up who act like vampires in movies. They are there just to scare you.!"

Did he never know that he had been a vampire in his previous life? A vampire prince?

One who had fighted to his last breath to save the vampires from an awful destiny?

I almost wished I could have told him that. Seen his scared face. It would almost be

funny, if it wasn't me. I sighted. No matter who the other Darren was, and what he though -

he was him. Not me. I were someone completely different. He could never ever had felt

the pain I felt, the happiness I did. He would never know Evra or Debbie. Not Harkat and

Mr Crepsley eather. He didn't know what he had missed. At the beginning I hated Mr Crepsley. I did secretly dream to kill him,

and come back to my home town, see my friends and family. Be normal again. But.. times had changed. Mr Crepsley had been more like a

father to me then enyone else. Even more then my two "other fathers" - My old dad, and Mr Bullshit. ( I relly think that name fits him bitter! ) He was strong, brave and caring. He would

have been the best father in the world. And Harkat Molds - the "other Kurda Smahlt" -

What did I just say? I got an idia in my head. There were two "Kurdas" too! Harkat was the

same as Kurda! Did that mean that the little me was the same as me, still after so long time?

Maybe he still was a young boy - a young vampire boy? Mr Crepsley was right - I was relly tired. While I were thinking I fell slowly asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I just couldn't sleep. I had nightmares of a younger version of me who hated vampires and became a vampire hunter

- and then killed Mr Crepsley, Arra, Kurda, Vanez, Gavner, Seba, Mika, Paris, Arrow and Vancha.

Killed my friends. Then I came back to live somehow, and met him. He tried to kill me, but

blinded by my hate for him, after killing my friends, I finished him off first.

I gave up trying to fall asleep. Mr Crepsley was sleeping peacefully in his coffin two meaters away from me. I didn't bother him when he was sleeping. He needed a rest. You do probably think

that it's strange that there were vampires out in the middle of the day, and that Mr Crepsley

was sleeping in the middle of the night. The sun wasn't harmful to the creatures of the night

here. They could choose when to sleep, and when to not. Most vampires frefered to be awake

at day, there was light, and more things to see. And most of them liked the change - they had to live in the darkness their whole life. They were free now.

I took a walk outside. The air was a little cold, and the animals in the forest were probably sleeping too. I came to think of the wolves. There had been so many years. Shouldn't the be..

died of old age now? Streak and Rudi.. I walked carefully into the dark woods. They looked kind of creepy, even for a creature of the night like me. I didn't know how I should find them,

so I tried calling them by name.

"Streak?" "Rudi!"No answer. And how should the answer when they couldn't talk?

I walked deeper in the woods, and tried calling them again.

A loud roar from the left. "Streak..?"

No, this couldn't be Streak. But somehow I knew the roar. I had heard it before.

I tried to remember, but my head was emty. My istinks told me to run, or prepare

to fight, but my brain said something else. There shouldn't be anything here able to harm me.

And I'm a vampire prince - for God's sake! Am I going to run away from a little animal?

Vancha would have died from laughting if he had seen me. The thing came closer.

It wasn't that small, but smaller that me. Suddenly it became more then two meatres

high! I stared shocked at it. It attacked me and my mind opened up. A bear. A gigantic bear.

Grizzly! The bear that I had attacked me, the bear that I had killed. I desided to call it Grizzly,

because It.. well.. _was_ a grizzly! He probably wanted revenge because I killed him. He looked

so funny that I had to laugh. The laughing suddently stopped when a giant paw hit me in the head. I had forgotten that they were dangerous.

Grizzly was over me in a second, and was about to kill me, when I came to think that it would be impossible to die when I alredy was dead.

"You can't kill me!" I shouted at the bear. Suprisingly - Grizzly stopped. Then he

got off me. It was Grizzly. But he wasn't crazy, it was the bear's soul. He barked, and then

left me. It looked almost like it just wanted to play with me. Another bark - but it didn't come from Grizzly. A stong, beautiful wolve came from behind the bush.

He looked at me playfully and started lickyndg my face. "R-Rudi?" Rudi barked - like he said yes.

Soon there came another wolve. He was old, probably died of old age, but beatiful too. He

had a black streak on his belly. "Streak!" I hugget my old friends. You could never know

who you could meet here. Sometimes there came new souls, but you didn't get the strange fealing. Then you had to find the persons by you'reself. After some hours, running, playing

and hunting with them, I finally went back to my, and Mr. Crepsley's room. Mr. Crepsley was

still lying in his coffin, snorking quietly, and looked so peaceful. If I had problems sleeping

it did always help watching his peaceful face. I smiled and went to the land of dreams.

The sun was shining warmly outside, and Mr. Crepsley, Seba (Oh, I forgot to tell you guys

that Seba died of old age some hours ago) and I ate breakfast.

"I had a strange dream tonight.." Mr Crepsley smiled to me. "I dreamed about the younger you, Darren." I laughed. "I had a dream about him too. A nightmare, actually."

I told Seba and Mr. Crepsley about it. "Hmm.. Mine was different. In my dream you were nice,

and you had become a vampire prince and all.. like what happened."

"I guess this shows one thing. Larten thinks of the younger Darren as the younger Darren, while Darren thinks of him as a monster that has completely changed from what he was before. That must be awful knowing the fact that he sees himself, and thinking that he would

have becomed like that if he never met you, Larten."Seba said while eating his eggs.

"And never stold my dear little spider..!" Mr Crepsley acted mad at me, and we all laughed.

We looked like a happy family. Seba was Mr Crepsley's mentor, while he again was my mentor. It was like a father-to-son relationship all the way. Or like old friends or something.

I suddenly dropped my cup of warm chocolate. It fell on the floor, and the chocolate ran all over the floor. Seba and Mr Crepsley looked suprised at me, while I stared shocked back.

"Darren.. are you allrigh?" Said Seba and Mr Crepsley.

"Don't you feel.. it?"

"What?" Mr Crepsley asked.

"I-I think .. I think I just ..died."

They felt it too now. It could only meen one thing. **Young Darren was on his way!**


	6. Conversations With My 13 Yeard Old Self

**This chapter took me longer than I thought.. **

**The end is near..! :O Okey, maybe I should get this going? xD**

**LONG CHAPTER!! **

**I used some lyricks this time - Pink - Conversations with my 13 year old self.**

**This song is so sad ;; And it fits this chapter! Tell me what you think! :P**

**Thanks to: Ravenlovft, taxc, chiba-x-thanks, marium, Ranyo Malight, Yuukki09!! :)**

**Oh, one last thing - I know the song says "You're the girl I used to be" and so on..**

**Just think of it as boy - Darren is not a female! xP**

**--**

I couldn't move. Couldn't breath. I could barely think.

Everything became black, and I fell on the floor.

_Five minutes later.._

"Hey.. are you alright? You are white as a sheet!" Mr. Crepsley smiled carefully.

(Why was it always him who took care of me when something happened?)

"Has.. Has he arrived?!" I jumped up, and felt strong pain in my backhead.

"Take it easy, Darren. You fainted." - Seba gave me a glass of water while Mr. Crepsley

helped me sit on the chair. "Darren seams to have some problems coming. It generally

happens when there are two peaces of the same soul here."

"Two peaces..? Like how?" I rased an eyebrow. "And _when_ have there been two

same souls here?"

"Well.. I have heard it!" He sighed. "From where? Mr. Crepsley looked suddenly very

intersted in his fork. "Dosen't matter.." I laughed quietly.

"But it _would_ happen - it's logical!" He stared at me.

" Alrigh - take it easy, you guys!" He smiled friendly at us.

"Darren, can you tell how long time the thirteen year old you will use to come?"

"I guess.. he would be here in a few minutes.. if I'm not wrong."

Seba clapped with his hands. "Then - let's get everyone here!"

He seamed so calm, like an old friend should join our tea party. I knew

he was scared. Mr Crepsley and I, too. I was afraid that the my younger self would

turn out to be very different from me. I was frightened, remembering my nightmare.

If he was like that.. I would hate him for the rest of my long, long life here.

The mountain became full of vampires in less then a minute. All of my frinds, and

the other people who had known me were there. They all wanted to see "me".

I felt like one of the freaks in a evil freak show_. "Come closer, come closer! Look at this young boy! Now, be prepared to see the shock of you're life! The -"_ I forced the voice out of my head.

Gavner came closer. "I want to see him no matter what!" He grinned at me.

"Same for me!" Said Arra. "_They can't come with us.. they are too many. What should we do?"_

I wispered to Mr. Crepsley. "_Pick out the best, maybe?_" Soon we choosed six vampires to come with us. Steeve refused to wait outside, so he joined us.

Soon I felt sick again. We waited in the great white light now.

"If young Darren is a douche, then don't except that young Steve might be an angel!"

I wispered to Steve. He looked nervous too. I knew what bothered him. He wondered how

I would be like if he hadn't been stupid enough to ask Mr. Crepsley to blood him.

"If I didn't know that the two of you were vampires, I might have though that you were

walking sheets. Seriously - you look like you have seen a ghost!"

He was trying hard to calm us down, if _he_ came with a _joke!_ Like - how many

times have it happened? Answer : Not many!

_Low - look nice and calm. If the 13 year old me comes now, what would he think?_

_He might think that I am afraid of children! After all - it's me - not the Lord of the Shadows!_

- Shouted my inner voice. I came to think of the evil Lord I had met in Harkat's dreams long

time ago. I grossed by the thought that it could be me or Steve. _It was Mr. Bullshit's fault after all! _Said inner me._ You and Steve wouldn't have becamed like that! _

"Listen everyone!" Paris yelled. Eveyone got quiet, they still respected the old prince.

He continiewed with a softer voice. "We might frighten the boy! he migh be a human - remember, all creatures arrive here first, before they choose a side. The boy might die

of fright if he sees a buch of vampires greating him in Paradise, if he never knew us. He might

remember you, Larten, " - He nodded at my mentor- "but if he is a human, that mean that he

never came to know you, right? Maybe it would be better if we cast an invicibility shild on us,

wait to se how he is like, and then come out?" There was completely silence.

Soon everybody nodded, and one by one they dissapeared. Steve looked like he wanted to

complain, but he did as the others. Paris vanished too. Mr. Crepsley was about to do the same. " Mr. Crepsley. Wait! " He looked at me. " Yes, Darren?" " Could you please stay with me..? I feel so.. frightened. And he needs to see you to belive me, if he refuses to see the truth." " Nobody else..?" He asked. " Well.. maybe -" Steve couldn't stand it. "Maybe me?"

He asked hopefully. He suddenly reminded me of the young boy I used to know many years ago. "Yeah.. why not you?" I laughed. The three of us froze suddenly.

_This feeling..! _I stared at my best friends. Then I turned slowly around, like my life was depending on it.

/Conversations with my thirteen year old self  
Conversations with my thirteen year old self

You're angry  
I know this  
The world couldn't care less  
You're lonely  
I feel this  
And you wish you were the best  
No teachers  
Or guidance  
And you always walk alone  
You're crying  
At night when  
Nobody else is home \\

He was here. As a soul. His body was starting to form.

I could see a figure in the pale mist in front of us. I felt like I wanted to cry. The other me. The little boy I used to be was dead. What was I thinking. Me - A monster? I imagened the frighted face of a boy early in his teenage years. Too young to die. I bet he wished he could be back home. Just back with mum, dad and Annie. Now I could feel the hot tears wet my eyes. I shaked them away. _Look brave, Darren. He would have wished that_.

/ Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling  
I promise you that it won't always feel this bad  
There are so many things I want to say to you  
You're the girl I used to be  
You little heartbroken thirteen year old me\\

The mist started to clear. I could see a figure in there. _I could see myself. Steve, Mr. Crepsley and I looked shocked at it. I could have fainted any second. Yeah, all of us. I could imagine how it looked like. Three adult faining in the frighting sigh of a little kid.Ha Ha. Very funny. The only problem was that it wasn't a young, frighted kid who stared at me. He figure was too tall to be thirteen. Mr. Crepsley was right. It must have passed more than ten years at earth._

_The dark-haired young man smiled friendly at us. He was just as tall as me, and kind of good-looking, too (Did I just say that about myself?!). He looked just like me, but with a little less scars. One thing suprised me. He looked so calm. He had a 3/4 long soft pants, a white shirt with the 2 first buttons unbottoned, like he was going around at the park a hot summer day, and a black jacked. He looked extremely intelligent - not like a nerd, but if I were his enemy I would have though twice before trying to trick him. But_ there was one problem. With a look like that, he could impossibly be a vampire. Well maybe.. He looked just like the type to go around with a red "Mr. Crepsley" cape all day long. Or maybe black - who knows?

"Welcome home!" I smiled to the young man_. He can't be older than 20..Maybe he is a human? No! He would probably run around like crazy, screaming, and fighting with us if he was one. He looked too calm, like he.. like he knew what would happen._

I was unsure of I was supposted to look serious, or hug him. The second - I desided. Steve came closer, with Mr. Crepsley right behind. "If he is evil - then I am a cow!" Said my mentor. Darren stared at the red-haired vampire. _I told you! He is a human! _- Complained the inner me. Young Darren raised an eyebrow (the same way _I_ did it, of course!) and runned forward.

"MR. CREPSLEY!" He yelled. Me and Steve stared like we had seen Elvis alive dancing around in a ballerina dress, yelling "IM IN TOTAL HARMONY WITH MYSELF!!". Not suprising - You should have seen Mr. Crepsley's face then! He went like " Oh. My. GOSH!! oO"

No offence - This Darren was a vampire. That was too much for us - me and Steve fell on the ground laughing our asses off.

/ You're laughing  
But you're hiding  
God I know that trick too well  
You forget  
That I've been you  
And now I'm just the shell  
I promise  
I love you and  
Everything will work out fine  
Don't try to  
Grow up yet  
Oh just give it some time \\

Darren looked a little ashamed when he saw us on the ground. "Hmrf.. what's so funny?" He had the same sence of humeur as me too. Yes. He was me. Then we all started to laugh - Mr. Crepsley too (who had gone out of the shock). Then, suddenly the white space was full of laughing vampires. They had broken the invicibility spell. Darren was looking at everyone, and back to the first in less than a second. I thought that he was going to break his neck of turning it too much from side to side. "Arra? Kurda? Gavner! Paris!!" He looked like a baloon who was just about to explode of too much happiness. Two hours later, we finally got alone (phew!) the four of us in mine & Mr. Crepsley's room. I used my chance to ask him about my life. (Yeah - my life! The way I would have lived it if I knew what happened!)

"Now, How about you tell us a little about my life? Did I get the diary? What did I do?"

"Yeah, I got it, right after I kidnapped myself!" - Mr Crepsley and Steve got the creepy face again. When I kidnapped myself? Yeah, I understand them!

"Eeeheem.. This is a little confusing. Can you talk to eacherother as "you"?"

"But, Mr. Crepsley..!" We said at the same time. " We are one, right? (I took the word now)

He is just me, in the past.. well kind of.. (Other D talked now) it's still me!" Mr. Crepsley looked even more confused. "Alrigh then.." We always used to do as our (?) mentor said. "Let's say "You", should we?" "This is going to take a _long_ time!" Sighted Mr. Crepsley.

"Sorry, Mr. Crepsley." - We became serious. " I was frightened to death, as you know. I didn't excpect to be kidnapped by a little person! Or a little monster - as I though back then. I run all the way back home, ignoring the feeling that I had to go back and see what Steve was planning - as Mr. Destiny wanted me to. " He took a pause. "I like to call him Mr. Bullshit, I think it souts him better!" I said happily. Steve fell off the bed, and laughed on the floor. "Mr... Crazy laughing Bull- More laughing "

"You didn't know? Oh, sorry!" While me and Steve were discussing Mr. Tiny - My red-hiared mentor desided to ask Darren about some things.

"But.. how did you become a vampire? If you readed Darren's diary, you might have knows what would happen. Darren hated me, and wanted to go back to his family. Why did you join us?" He's warm brown eyes met my younger self's. He sighed. " A week later there came a package for me, from Hibernius Tall - Owner of Sirque Du Freak. I was so curious. I.. I showed it to mum, dad and Annie" Mr. Crepsley gisped. " But that means..!"

"Yes.. " He said sadly. " I opened it in the living room. The whole family was there. I didn't tell mum and dad about the Sirque Du Freak. I acted like I didn't know why I got it. I though it may be an apologize for the attack. But there was diaries. _Darren Shan's diaries_. I started to read them loud. Mum and dad listened carefully. They were frightened. I had to tell them that I had been there. They forced me. So, we stayed to late at night, all of us reading the diaries. I didn't go to school the day after. They wanted me to stay there, somehow, they were to scared to let me go. I think they understood that they were real. After I readed the first diary, I understood everything. I begged mum and dad to belive me, but they refused. They said it was all lies, but I knew they were wrong. I readed, and readed. Every diary at least five times. It took me around a whole year. I wasn't studying, but only reading. My headmaster was mad at me, nobody understood. But I knew that there was no need for me to study. I had desided my path in life for ever." The three of us was sitting on my big bed around him, listening like children to a bed-story. " Soon, I could all of the diaries in my head, word by word. So.. I called Steve, late one night, and told him it was deadly important. That it mattered for my life. He came running five minutes later, and I met him in the theather. I showed him my diaries. - He nodded to Steve - You didn't belive it, Steve. But you knew it was the truth. You admitted it. Soon you were totally heartbroken by reading what you would have done. We.. we readed to the morning came. And we made our desision. We desided to run away. Save humanity, do the right things this time. We understood that this was the second time we lived, that this was our chance. I told Annie the truth. She was crying for hours, saying that she hated me. But she understood. I lied to mum and dad, and told them that me and Steve had been chosen by our school to start on a special school and that we had to move out. It took me many days and a lot of help from the two of them, but mum and dad did let me go. So.. Me and Steve stopped going to school. We said that we wanted to quit, and somehow we got away. And then.. we desided to find you, Mr. Crepsley. We ran after Cirque Du Freak for what felt like ages. We had no money, no food, no family. But we had hope.

/The pain you feel is real you're not asleep but it's a nightmare  
But you can wake up anytime  
Oh don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you  
You're the girl I used to be  
The pissed off complicated thirteen year old me\\

One day we found the freak show. Steve was afraid that Mr. Crepsley might kill him, or something, so I had to talk with him. I went slowly, and silent to the sleeping Mr. Crepsley. I awaked him. H-" "Ouch! You should not have done that! This is very bad! What did I do!?" "Something .. bad."

/Until we meet again  
Oh I wish you well oh  
I wish you well  
Little girl  
Until we meet again  
Oh  
I wish you well  
Little girl  
I wish you well  
Until we meet again  
My little thirteen year old me\\

"You were mad at us. Some humans who have tracked you, awaked you in the middle of the night, and who knew _too much_ for him to let us go like that. You were frightened, but didn't show it. _**We knew way to much.. you.. desided to kill us." **_

_--_

**This is bad, huh?? oO**

**Next chapter would have much more action and looove x3 Some of it would be told of Young Darren's point of view.Don't think that Mr Crepsley would be nice to Darren and Steve! Coming soon - Hard Life (Please review - the more you do - the fatser the chapter would come. Some review and I might finish the next one for less then two days! Come on.. :)**


	7. Hard Life

**Hard life - seventh chapter! I can't belive it! In the beginning, I thought that it might be a short story - like 2 -3 chapters - but look at it now! xD**

**As I said - most of it would be in young Darren's point of view. (he's telling the story)**

_**Please review!**_** The review button is on the bottom of the page, and it takes just one click, a few words - and voila - you made my day! :)**

**I answer **_**every review**_** as soon as I can **

**Thanks to: Yuukki09, Ranyo Malight, marium, chaba-x-thanks, taxc, Gaurdian Of The Streets and Ravenlovft!**

**I've got GIMP now, so I could **_**maybe**_** draw some DS fanart about this fanfic.**

**Nooow - Let's get this started!**

**--**

We stared silent at Mr. Crepsley - who looked like he just had seen a ghost.

"I-Impossible..! But.. did I.. kill you? Is it because of meyou're sitting here?"

The younger me _( Why do I say younger? He looks older than me!)_ smiled

exhausted. "Let me explain everything.. from the beginning."

_It was an ice-cold November night, and me and Steve were freezing our legs off._

_We were all wet by the cold rain, and hiding in a spiky bush didn't help it. _

_We could see some colorful tents in around one hundred feet from us. Everybody_

_were sleeping._

_"D-Do you think our guy is sleeping in his coffin?" - Grinned Steve, trying to ignore the cold while he was shaking all over._

_"I really h-hope so! I can't stand this cold!" My lips were blue, and it was hard for me to talk._

"Shall we go inside?" I asked finally. "I don't know.. _someone_ has to be awake! It's just

4.50 AM." Steve looked around. Not a living being was moving. The wind started to blow harder. It was almost a storm now. _Perfect!_ - I though sarcastic. After staying and freezing

for another ten minutes we decided to find Mr. Crepsley's tent. It was risky - we had to peep

inside every tent, before we found the vampire's one.

"Alright. You start from the left - and I go to the right. We must not scream or make any noise if someone is awake." Then we started. There was nobody in the first one I saw inside of. There was a sleeping guy in the second. I went quietly out of the tent, careful not to make any noises. Steve didn't have any problems. He was a nature talent in sneaking and hiding. The third one was empty too. The fifth was full of tables, old clothes, colorful balls, and more belongings of the freaks. There were just some few tents left on my side. I went inside the seventh tent. A low person, with big, green eyes was staring at me. I hided behind a box. Suddenly I recognised the little person. It was Harkat Mulds - I had readed about him in the future me's diaries. Little persons were always sleeping like this. Why Harkat had fallen asleep

in that chair was his problem. I went out of the tent. I felt the ice-cold rain on my face. We better hurry up and find him. Steve fell backwards in shock at the other side, and fell right into a muddy water-pit. I runned to him and helped him up. "_It's him! He is there!" _Steve wispered frightened. I took a peep inside - yes - Mr. Crepsley was sleeping in his warm coffin.

"_Are you coming with me?"_ I wispered and looked into Steve's blue eyes. I knew the answer allredy. "_No.. He.. he might attack me.. he thinks I have evil blood. True enough - I know what_

_I would have done, if it wasn't for the future you, Darren." _I nodded at him. "Okey.

It's you're choice. " - I stopped and turned around - " Please watch my back. If he

does something bad, be ready for a fight. We can't let him scream or something. Not that he

would do that - a proud vampire like him, but just in case."

I took a step into the tent, feeling my heart beating out of my chest._ Take it easy, Darren._

_You know what he did when you stole madam Octa, right. He was nice to you. He asked you to be his assistant._ But I had a bad feeling. I didn't know what he would say now, when

I knew too much. I was no longer a "stupid kid". Desmond Tiny was no longer planning to controle his mind, and give him the idea of having me as an assistant. It was me against the destiny now. Me against Mr. Destiny.There were extremely small chances that everything would work out fine. _But I have Steeve._ My inner voice tried to calm me down.

I had come way too long to stop now. One more step. Two. Three. I walked carefully to the coffing. I was unsure if I should just call him by the first name, and smile and try to explain everything, or wake him up carefully, without letting my gourd down in any way.

I choosed the second. Mr. Crepsley was sleeping with his coffin lock opened. I raised a shaking hand, while I could almost hear mine and Steve's heartbeats. I placed my hand on his shoulder. Luckily he didn't wake up.I shaked him carefully. My heart was about to explode.

"_Mr. Crepsley? Hey, Mr. Crepsley, wake up!"_ - I wispered softly - but my voice was full of fear.

The vampire stunned, and opened his eyes slowly. Then he opened them widely of suprise, staring at me. He was probably about to yell so that he awakened the whole Cirque Du Freak, but he didn't. "_Please be silent!"_ I wispered. Steve was not moving a muscle outside. It would be a big mistake, knowing how good vampires were hearing.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Crepsley said quietly. "You are not the son of anyone here.

How did you find us? And how do you know my name?" He didn't panic. He knew that he could reach out and break my thin neck any second. I tried my best not to panic, too.

Mr. Crepsley could hear my fast heartbeat. He knew I were scared. This was bad.

_He is not a murder! This is Mr. Crepsley! My mentor - the one who had taken care of me for_

_so many years. My best-friend, the closest to a father I had in the future. _I imagened how Mr. Crepsley was running and hugging me after the first trial of death. His soft smile, how much

he was worried when he though that I had died along with Gavner. Suddenly I felt happy and calm. I relaxed. My heart beated normal, I were no longer sweating. I gave Mr. Crepsley a

nice smile. The future me had gone back to the past, and seen Mr. Crepsley. He had wanted to run and hug him, tell him how much he missed him, and how much he loved him. Why should I be afraid? It was the same Mr. Crepsley, and the same me.

"My name is Darren Shan." I allmost said "I am a half-vampire.", but stopped just in time.

"I watched one of the Cirque Du Freak shows in about a year ago. I saw you there, when you

performed with madam Octa.I desided to find you and-"

"Don't tell me you are a crazy fan, who has runned away from home just to meet me?

Listen boy, go home. Get some sleep, you look exhausted. Get back to school. I will

not tell anyone that you came." He smiled friendly at me, but I was not a stupid kid.

"I know that you are a vampire." He stared suprised at me. " You.. what?"

"Listen.. this will be very hard to belive. You will think that I'm crazy, but you have to belive

me. I can proove everything. Steve!" Steve came in and went by my side. "_You!"_ Mr. Crepsley

wasn't exactly loving Steve. "Have you planned to kill me? You little vampire-hunters! How dare you do this?" This was bad. "It's not like that, relly! We want to be you're friends - not

enemies! We know everything about you, yeah! We know you're name, you're age, the names of you're friends, we know about the Vampire Mountain, about the princes, about the vampaneze - we know everything! You have to belive us! " Steve said desperate. This was a

little too much. Mr. Crepsley stared at him. "You know too much.." He suddenly grabbed Steve

around the neck. He made big eyes, I and reached for my knife inside my jacket. Mr. Crepsley didn't notice. "Who told you all of that information? You can impossibly know all of that. You are lying." "Mr. Crepsley, wait!" He turned around and looked into my eyes, " Don't hurt him. We can't warn the police because we can't prove anything, but there are people who know about you, who would. We are not idiots who have readed about you in a old book or something.

I have real prooves - We know real facts! It is unbeliaveble, but-" Mr. Crepsley let go of Steve, but choove him backwards so he fell. "That boy has evil blood. I guess you are the same. You

sweared to kill me, I remember that. . But in some way you've got to know the truth about me.

Too much of the truth. I'm so sorry.. I can't let you live." He runned forward, with his vampire speed. Steve was fast - he started to turn away - but no fast enough. Mr. Crepsley raised a hand - a shot that might kill Steve. "Larten! Stop!" I didn't see any other way to save Steve.

I jumped in front of him. Mr. Crepsley tried to stop, suddenly regretting for trying to harm two young boys. But it was too late. I felt five sharp nails - like five deadly knives in my stomach.

I couldn't feel anything else then the horrible pain, and hear the sound of blood dripping on the floor. Mr. Crepsley looked white as a sheet, and pulled carefully out his bloody hand, staring at me. Then everything became black.

I woke up after what felt like a few awful hours, in a warm hammock. Steve, Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall were sitting around me. The three of them had a worried look on their face.

"Oh, Darren! You are awake!" - Said Mr. Tall friendly. "I must apologize for what happened earlyer. I knew something like that might happen, so I were prepared, but you came too soon.

Lucky for you, that I were awake." He smiled down at me. Man - he was tall! I tried to talk, but

it didn't come any sound. " You shouldn't try to speek yet." - Mr. Crepsley smiled apologizing.

I licked my lips and tried again. "You.. you knew .. about everything." I were talking like my future friend Harkat. "You.. readed my ... future self's .. diaries." Mr. Tall nodded.

"I had to see what Evanna was trying to do. And having a little person come to me and give me some very special diaries made me curious. I hope it wasn't a problem." He took a scrap and wiped away some blood from my face. " I readed all of them. I understood that they were

very important, so I sended them right away, but I had an idia of what might happen. I couldn't sleep tonight, so I were awake and did some plans for our next show when I heard Mr. Leonard's shaking voice. I understood what was about to happen, but I didn't do anything else then listening carefully. Few minutes later I heard Larten say some shocking words, so I desided to help you out, but I came a second too late, so Larten wasn't able to stop in time."

"You were the one.. saying "Larten. Stop!" .. weren't you?" He nodded again. "Will I get well soon? I mean.. I know I will but .. how long would it take?"

"Truska made a healing drink for you. You're wounds will heal very fast now."

"Ahem.." Mr. Crepsley caughed. "I still don't understand anything."

"Why did they come, and what kind of future diaries are you talking about?"

I smiled friendly to Mr. Crepsley. "I told you that I went to the freak show, right?

After .. it ended Steve wanted to do something. I wanted to find out.. what.

I followed him, but then one of the little.. persons kidnapped me and scared me, so

that.. I ran home. The little person was my future self, who had died, and became a little

person... he tried to change destiny." Mr. Crepsley listened carefully. "My future self didn't do

that. He spied on Steve, and heard how .. Steve wanted to be a vampire, but you said that he had evil blood. But.. he stole madam Octa. Madam Octa bited Steve, and my future self didn't have an antidote. Steve was very sick, and in hospital. Darren ... knew Steve would die, so he didn't have any other choises that to find you, and ask.. for help. But he got very mad at Madam Octa, so he .. threw her out of the window, or something. Soon he realised that it was a mistake, and went out where he found you, but you just took her, and smiled at him. So after

days, he finally.. found you and and asked for the antidote. You said that you had the antidote, but only one drop - that you wished to save for you'reself in the future. But then - you agreed but for a prize. You said that you were getting old - and it being a vampire wasn't easy so you

wanted me to ... become you're assistent. I mean .. become a half-vampire."

He listened while he wiped away blood from my chest. Mr. Tall was talking with Steve now.

He stopped after my last sentance. "You became my assistant?!" - He yelled suprised.

"Shh, Larten. The other are still sleeping." - Said Mr. Tall peacefully. Mr. Crepsley smiled apologizing back at the tall man. "Ehhhm.. Mr. Tall..?" - I asked - "If you readed my future diaries.. that means .. you know about the whole thing? That you and Evanna.. are my half-brother and sister?" Mr. Tall nodded just as friendly as ever. Mr. Crepsley gaped shocked.

Mr. Tall lifted a finger to his lips to remind him that the others were sleeping. "But- but- but -!!"

"It's okey. You would get to know the truth soon, Larten."

"You and Evanna are brother and sister, and the boy - the boy is-!!"

"Mr. Bullshit's son - yeah I know" I murmured. _I could have sworn that I saw a tiny smile on his face when he looked away!!_ "And by the way.. my name is Darren, if you don't remember. The future you used to call me that all the time, so I guess you might be able to remember it."

-I said softly. "So, Darren.. We have the whole night to talk. Why don't you tell me everything? From the beginning - to the end?" I grinned happily. The pain was allmost gone now. I could talk normal - so I started telling Mr. Crepsley the whole story - from the part where I droppet it - and then to the part where I got to know Evra, Murlough and the vampaneze - our trip to the vampire Mountain - the Trials of Death. (With a little hint of him and Arra - I couldn't resist it! Can you guess how much he blushed?). I think that he realized how important I were when I told him that I became a vampire prince. Then Steve came and gave me one of the diaries.

Mr. Crepsley stood and listened while Steve readed for a long time. "Amazing! This is amazing, Darren!"

The morning was close, and the sun would rise up soon. I had to be quick. I told him about

everything that happened the next years. Steve blushed ashamed when I told Mr. Crepsley about how he had betrayed us. I told him about our police problems, about Alice, and about my school. I didn't really say anything about Debbie. I just couldn't. So, I came to the part where we fought the "last fight" against the vampaneze, where Mr. Crepsley died.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him that. I shutted my mouth and stared at the window. Mr. Tall

became very interested in some papers, and Steve (shaking, and blushing in deep _purple)_ studyed his knife. " And so..? Did I kill the Lord of the Vampaneze?! What happened? Did someone of us get killed?" Mr. Crepsley was allmost jumping around of eager. We remained silent - I watching out of the window, Steve and Mr. Tall pretending to be busy. Mr. Crepsley became suddenly silent, watching Steve's red (purple) face. Then he stared me deep into my eyes. So deep that it allmost scared me. It was like being x-rayed - he could he right trough my mask. " I died." He said quietly. "I got killed by the vampaneze Lord - didn't I?" He wispered. He didn't seam angry - he just said it - like he had said that the weather was nice outside. "Weeell.. Not exactly.." - I tried. "Darren. Be honest with me." He smiled friendly.

"You killed the Lord of the vampaneze, but he was .. a fake. Steve - who hated you - tried to kill you anyway. You hated him too, but you made a deal. Mr. Crepsley .. the deal was that they would let us go, if you sacrifised you'reself. You did that. You got spidded by the -"

I couldn't continew. I felt the tears come from deep into my soul. The other Darren was.. me.

I had readed it so many times. I knew how it would have been like. I loved Mr. Crepsley - In my odd way, even trough I didn't know him. But reading the future me's thoughs when he saw Mr. Crepsley back in the past made something with my feelings for him. A few tears fell down my chins. I wiped them away fast.

It was hard to think about your own death. I wasn't mad at the Steve - and not at Darren at all.

The young boy was crying now. I wanted to hug him, tell him that it was fine. I had been like a

father to him. Steve had opened up the end of the dieary first. I couldn't read, only just a little,

but it was enough for me to read the future boy's thoughts of me. It made me so sad to think of it. That boy had changed destiny. He gave us all another chance - did everything the right way. The future me loved him like a son, and best-friend. I wanted to be that to him in the future. Vampires couldn't have children - a sad thing. I were still young - early in my 30's.

I had never had an assistant. I wish that my assistant would me like that boy - if he never became him. I stopped wiping him - there was no blood left. _The blood I spilled_ - said my inner voice. _What_ were I thinking? The boy stopped crying - he probably desided to look strong in front of me. I felt like an idiot. _Now, now, Larten. What are you doing? You are dreaming, this isn't real! Do you really think that some guy form the future came and wanted to change destiny? Wanted to save __**you?**__ This is crazy! You don't believe it .. right? - _Yelled the inner me. I had to dissapoint him. I believed everything - it wasn't logical, but _what_ is logical in this world? I knew to much to think about such things.

I remembered my family. It was so many years ago .. almost 200.The memories started haunting me again. I was thinking the same things back then.. _No! I don't belive you! You're a liar! - I yelled at the friendly man standing in front of me. - Young boys are not supposted to talk like that. - I don't care! I don't care about anything! - I couldn't stop yelling at him. - It is true, Larten. Every part of it. - NO! It's all lies! There are no vampires or vampanese! _

_- You mean vampaneze? - Whatever! Where are my parents? You killed them didn't you?!_

_You just want to mess up my mind with stupid vampaneze! You're not even a real vampire!_

It was so hard for me to believe things back then. I wished that Seba never had saved me from the vampaneze, never took care of me, never blooded me. Never made me one of his evil creatures. But I understood as time passed by. I believed then - why the heck shouldn't I belive now?!

I were reading in my hammock. The diaries were not old. The future me had died only some years ago. Was he a ghost now? Did his soul fly to heaven? - I were wondering what would happen next. Would Mr. Crepsley trust me? Would he work with us? I had been honest to him, he didn't have any reason to suspect us for anything. Well.. actually .. there was just one thing I didn't tell him about. In his home town.. I told him about Evra.. I told him about Murlough.. why didn't I mention Debbie? I thought about her for a second. Debbie.. _Debbie_.

Would I ever be able to meet her?

--

**I'M SORRY! The lots of action and romance would come soon - **_**I promise!!**_

**Probably next chapter, or the chapter after that. You just wait **

**I have to take things like they come - so it might take some time! I will try to write**

**faster and better! **

**-Balsimka :)**


	8. The Snake Boy and Mr Destiny

**Hi, everyone!! I'm finally out with this chapter! xD**

**To everyone who has noticed small spelling mistakes - deal with it!**

**English isn't my native language, but I'm doing my best! (And WordPad has no spell check) But if anyone knows about a good spell checking program - PLEASE tell me! **

**I got finished reading the Vampire Knight manga.. Aww! TT-TT I cried my eyes off!**

**Zero and Yuuki 4 ever in my liiife! x3**

**Special thanks to.. Deatha-Master, crepsleyfan13, Gaurdian Of The Gateways, O'.-Miss Murder-.'O, Starlight Nightmare, marium, Ravelovft, taxc, Yuukki09, chiba-x-thanks!!**

**You guys make me so happy!! **

**--**

_Dark tunnels. Tunnels of blood. I were running in the darkness, falling in the ice-cold water._

_I couldn't stop - I kept on running like crazy - my legs hurt as hell. But I didn't give up - I would never do that. Not with that purple-skinned monster after me.._

_"Darren?" Someone whispered. It sounded like Mr. Crepsley. I walked to the dark corner._

_"Come .. Darren!" - The voice hissed. I didn't know if I should trust him. But I had no other choices! Mr. Crepsley was the only one who could get me out of here! I couldn't see a thing -_

_if it was the vampaneze I wouldn't have a chance to escape. I wasn't a half-vampire. Just a human boy, a friend of the red-heired vampire. Two strong hands grabbed me around the shoulders, pulling me inside the darkness. "Did you think that you could escape, hmmm?"_

_Said Murlough with his normal voice. I stared up on him - without showing any feelings._

_"Get lost!" - I whispered. "Get lost? Me? I can't get lost here! This is my home! But __you__, _

_little kid, can get lost as much as you want. You are helpless here. Darkness isn't for humans._

_Darkness belongs to us, the creatures of the night! Who do you think you are to come and mess with me, Murlough - the smartest vampaneze in the world, hmmm?!" I didn't say anything. I just wished that Mr. Crepsley would find me. But I knew he wouldn't. "You are going on my nerves! And.. you are just a wicked little human.. I can drink you up in no time! He laughed like a crazy clown. I tried my best not to panic. "It is over, little boy -" "Darren! No!" Mr. Crepsley's voice was the last thing I ever heard._

--

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting. My shirt was all wet from my sweat.

I grabbed my glass of water and drank everything in one draught. I hated this nightmare! I just felt so... helpless. It would have been different if I were a half-vampire. I would see and hear better, run faster and I would be much stronger than I am now. I would be able to fight against the crazy vampaneze. I just felt weak now. It was awful. I hadn't slept more than some hours.

The sun had rised on the blue sky - there were no clouds after the rain yesterday. I sighted and went outside to see if I could find Mr. Tall to ask him if there were any kind of job for me to do while I were here. I crashed with a young boy just as I went out of my tent.

"Wops, are you all right?" - The boy smiled at me. He was tall, probably a year or two older than me. His skin was strange. Green with many shells. I grinned. _Evra Von._

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Evra." I smiled friendly at my future self's best friend.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before..Wait a minute! How did you know my name?"

There was no reason for me to hide the facts. As I said, he was the future me's best friend, he took care of me, and his son would have died because of me. So I decided to speak out.

"Darren Shan. Nice to meet you. Evra Von, right?" He watched me carefully from top to toe with his green eyes. "Yeah.. Evra Von. You have to tell me about yourself.. are you a new freak? One that can read thoughts or something?" I laughed. "No way! Hey, why don't you join

me in my tent? I have _lots_ of things to tell you!"

"Hmm.. really? Well.. my snake needs some food.." "She doesn't need that before ten past elleven, come on!" Now we laughed - both of us. "Yeah, I know. I were just testing you to see if you really _could_ read thoughts!" I giggled. "Well.. I can't really read thoughts.. but there is something else I can read. Diaries! And I have a very special one.. do you want to see?"

"Oooh..? I've always loved reading diaries! Especially pink ones with perfume and glitter in them!" We laughed till our stomach muscles hurt. And then I showed Evra my future self's diary. "That's yours? You are writing a diary!" "No, no, no! Of _course not!_"

"Wait a minute.. the day when the last diary ends is.. about a year ago. But if I turn some pages back it is.. _the future!_ And it says that you, Darren died after.. kidnapping yourself, so

that you couldn't spy on Mr. Crepsley and some guy! This is.. all wrong!" He laughed nervously. "Actually.. it isn't. This is how I knew so much about you too.. look here!"

I showed him the page where the future me had met Evra. "This.. should have happened now!

How can that be possible? Who has written this thing?" "Me.. Or should I say the future me?"

Evra stared at me strangely. "Like.. how?" He said surpised.

"It's such a long story.. where should I start? Why not the beginning? But just wait a minute.. I will go and find Steve."

Two minutes later we were sitting and chattering in my hammock.

"Evra, hmm?" Steve stared at the snake-boy. "Psst! Darren, this is embarrassing! I killed Shancus.. his own son! How do you want me to tell him that?" - Steve wispered to me.

"What did you say about a son?" Evra raised a eyebrow. "Give up, Leopard, you're not getting away!" I wispered back. Steve sighted. "Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you! But you wouldn't belive me. Finito!" "Since when can you speak french, Steve?" "Since right now!"

"Yeah, but can you quit the chit-chatting now? I want to know!" We both sighted and started telling our long, long frightening story. We finished after a hour - Evra wanted all the small details. Suddenly his mouth fell open, and he opened and closed it like a goldfish.

"Steve.. you.. Shancus.." He looked up and they're eyes met. "I told you. God, how am I supposed to live like this. Everyone hates me for the person I were!" - He muttered.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way! It's just.. shocking! That I have a son, and my friend's

future self killed him!" He said fast. "You mean that you _had _a son, and Steve's future self killed him." Me and Steve started giggling whiled Evra's face turned tomato red. "I have always

wished that I would get a son that would be like me and stuff.."

Mr. Crepsley looked inside. "Ah! There you are! Can you come to Mr. Tall's tent?We have to discuss some things." He looked at Evra. " Did you tell Evra the story?" We nodded. "Good.. how about you come too, Evra? After all.. you joined me and Darren in our last trip there." The three of us looked confused, but then I got the point. "Are we going to your home town, Mr. Crepsley?" - I said excited. "Yes, we are." Then he got out, and we jumped out of the hammock and followed after Mr. Crepsley.

Mr. Tall and an other man were sitting around a table. There were four empty chairs for us.

_But.. Why four? Like they knew that Evra would come too.._ I gasped. _If not..!_

"Ah.. welcome, Larten, Evra, Steve and.. " He stood up and walked to me. "Young Darren Shan, right?" He smiled, but I could tell that his smile was cold and empty.

"Desmond Tiny..!" I swallowed. There stood my father. Oh, how I hated him..

"How surprising! You knew my name even trough we have never met before. It is almost like

we _have _met before.. a long time ago.. or maybe I am wrong?" I sendt him a deadly glare and his eyes flashed it back, just as deadly as before.

"Who are you fooling?" I said coldly. He watched me surprised. "I don't know what you are talking about, young Darren!" He turned around and another four hateful glares pierced him. "Why so hateful?" He smiled at them.

That boy.. how dare he? I would punish him later. No, all of them.

I had power enough to make every single one suffer for the rest of his life. I could make Darren fall and break both of his legs on the way out.. no, he would need them.

They knew.. how did they get to know? I bet it was Evanna. She had done something on

the day when she made me let Darren into the past. He had changed it, and suddenly I were back in a past where there was no vampire called Darren Shan.

"Desmond, would you please leave us for some minutes? We have to discuss about the trip to Larten's home town. Could you meet me again at three o'clock?" My son said to me.

"Sure.." I glared at Crepsley. "Take your time. I have to visit my Little People now, anyway."

_Like traveling some miles to the poor town was worlds most important thing!_ _What were they _

_planning to do anyway? _I suddenly got a brilliant idea. The perfect revenge on Darren for betraying me. This will be fun..!

"All right. The future us went to my home town years ago, when Murlough was killing the people." -Said Mr. Crepsley with his usual serious face. "Times have changed now, but it is the same time-line. Murlough should be planning to murder as many humans as possible right now. People would start dyeing in about a week or two." - He continued.

"You want to save these people, because you would feel responsible for their deaths." Said me and Steve at the same time.

"Yes, exactly. So, I want to ask for Mr. Tall's permission to leave Circque Du Freak for some time." Mr. Tall nodded. "Of course, Larten. None of us wishes the death of innocent people.

But.." He leaned forward. "It would be very dangerous.. you know that, right? There is no reason for me to hide that I am Desmond Tiny's son, and I have small abilities to see inside the future. As you know, there are many possibilities for how things would go. It is your choice to do the one or another thing. There are many possibilities for your trip to Lartens home town.

Seven of them would result in _death._" - We gasped. "S-Seven?!" Mr. Tall nodded at me."Why not just one or two?" "It is very complicated.. first one is Evra, second is Darren, third is Larten, fourth is Steve, fifth is all of you, sixth is Murlough, seventh is Debbie, and possibly her parents." "Debbie..? Who is Debbie?" Mr. Crepsley asked. "You didn't tell him, Darren?"

How could I? I knew how Mr. Crepsley was like. I knew he was all soft and caring when you first got to know him deep inside but.. I did only know him from yesterday. I didn't help that I knew everything about him, he was still.. like a stranger to me.

Mr. Crepsley seemed to have readed my thoughts or something, because he smiled apologizing and said: "It is fine, Darren. I would probably find out some time anyway, and if I do not, there would not have been any point in knowing who she is."

I became just as red as Mr. Tall's top-hat. " It's fine.. D-Debbie was my future self's g-g-girlfriend!" I thought that I would faint any second. Mr. Crepsley smiled at me, and then he saw my face and burst out laughing. (Wow, this was _very rare_, according to my diaries!)

"What is so bad with that?" He clapped me friendly on the shoulder. "Did you think I would laugh at you and say you were foolish?" I nodded, still so red, that Mrs. Hill, my teacher in arts

who always went around in the classroom with her very-very bright red clothes would be jealous. "There is nothing wrong, really. I'm not so good in those love things.. maybe you could

give me some advices?" We were chattering on the way out. Wel.. I guess Mr. Crepsley wasn't actually that scary! "Who? Me? Ask Steve! He is _veeery_ good at such stuff!" I giggled.

"WHAT?! Don't you dare say that again! It isn't my fault! Future Steve was crazy for revenge!"

Shouted Steve - just as red as I were. "Yeah.. okay! But if there is someone here who is a professional in these stuff - it just must be .. Evra!!" I did my evil laughing. "W-Who me?

Why me?" "Because we have three small prooves - in form of three cute children!"

"W-Wa-Wait a minute! I was just normal! _You _were weird!" Now we were red, all three.

"Maybe it is best if some of us just are not good in such stuff.. like I bet I would be an awful

father to the poor kid that was my son or daughter!" Said Mr. Crepsley.

"All right! You are talking about me, right?" We laughed all the way back to the tent.

"No really, I don't think so! Future Darren said that you were the closest to a father he ever had. And I guess that might be right!" "Really? You didn't read that part!"

"Like when Darren appears in the great Hall thingy, half-naked screaming that the princes should stop, all Mr. Crepsley does is scream "DARREN!! YOU ARE ALIVE!" Giggled Steve.

"_What?!_ Now you are kidding! Darren, you would never do something like that, right?"

"Erm.. well.. I guess not.. okay, okay, Steve! Stop laughing now! Mr. Crepsley, I did it to stop

Kurda Smahlt from becoming a vampire prince! He was working with the vampaneze!"

"Exactly how much have you skipped of the diaries? If I only could read properly.."

"It is never too late to learn to read, even when you are around 200 years old..!"

Me, Evra and Steve laughed. "Hmrf.. You just wait!"

We went inside the old tent. "The little people will clean up and pack down the tent.

Darren, go and find suitcases - it is time to pack!"

--

**Yaay! Finished 8 chapter! Guess who appears in next chapter? :3 **

**Did I spell everything right this time? I tried hard - be happy! :)**


	9. I Want To Be A HalfVampire!

**Another chapter to you guys! :)**

**Darren, Steve, Evra and Mr. Crepsley arrive in Mr. Crepsley's home town..**

**I've allways imagined Mr. Crepsley's home town being a normal, cute little town**

**with nice people. Then my brain said **_**pling**_** and "We are talking about a vampire's home town, right Katerina? Not Winnie The Pooh!" So I made up the whole town, and after playing Dragon Fable I imagened it being a bit like Amytivale.. well a lot bigger and **

**like a **_**town**_**, not with the size of a village..**

**Thanks to: SylviaVail, crepsleyfan13, Gaurdian Of The Gateways, marium, Deaths-Master, 0'.-Miss Murder-.'0, Starlight Nightmare, Yuukki09, taxc and chiba-x-thanks!! **

**Enjoy and review! :P**

**--**

"Hey, Mr. Crepsley..?" - I tried to say, but I didn't know if he heard me - I were panting so hard. I were not the only one.. Evra and Steve were dying for a break too.

"Hmm?" -He answered with his cold and serious voice. Just as usual.

"Can we take a break?"

"Why? You are not tired already? Just think of the first victim that could die tonight if we are late!" - Lucky Larten! He could run and run and run without getting tired for hours!

"But I am dying already!" Half-screamed Evra.

"Yeah, dying for a drop of water!" Steve was just as bad us the two of us, even trough he had always been good at running.. like a leopard. Mr. Crepsley stopped and looked worried at us.

All of us fell down at the ground panting and swearing how much our lungs hurt.

"Yes.. you really need a break. There is a lake in a hundred meters to the west from here.

You can drink some water there."

We got up and ran with our last piece of energy and then without thinking about the muddy water or what kind of frogs or snakes or stuff were hiding in it - we jumped into the lake.

"What?! Now I have to wait for you to get dry before we get moving!" - Shouted Mr. Crepsley angrily at us. We froze in the water like stone statues. The water was really, really ice cold.

We probably looked like dead cartoon characters - with crossed eyes and our tongue out!

Mr. Crepsley burst out laughing. "Okay, you win! Get out of the water and put something warm on yourselves! I will go and find some sticks so that we can make a fire. It would be midnight soon, so why don't you get some sleep?"

I tried to move but I couldn't. He watched us sadly. "_Why _did you have to jump out there in the first place? Hold on, I will get you out." He took a stick and used it to drag us closer to himself before he grabbed us and pulled us out of the ice-cold water... into the ice-cold air.

I wouldn't suprise me if it started snowing now.

And just as if God had heard my thoughts, I welt something wet on my chin. No way!

It started raining _again!_ We found a blanket and sat on an old three that had been sawed down a long time ago, and put the blanket around us while we were shaking teeth.

Mr. Crepsley came and made a nice, warm fire five minutes later.

"D-D-Damn, you are lu-lucky!"- Murmured Steve. "You-you can just run as fast as you can as long as you can, and get into the town in no time." " W-We can't do that, we are just humans, remember?" - I continued.

"I am sorry." - Said Mr. Crepsley while staring in the fire. "You are just some young human boys.. not older than fifteen and seventeen. I can not expect you to be able to do the same things as us, pure-blood vampires." He said seriously.

"So.. who wants to get blooded first..?" He said with a creepy undead-like voice.

We made big eyes and fell backwords of shock. Mr. Crepsley saw our expression and started laughing. "Sorry.. I just could not resist myself..!" He reached both of his hands to helps us up.

We blinked suprised. "You s-sure are creepy.. Mr. Crepsley.." I said.

"Still.. there is some truth in what you were saying. Listen I.. had a nightmare last night.

Actually I've had it many times before." Mr. Crepsley nodded and became his usual serious self again. "I dream that I am in the tunnels in your home town, and I am helpless because I can't see or hear like a vampire, and because I am weak and unskilled in fighting as the human I am, Murlough tricks me and captures me, and I can't fight back. And so he goes on and teases me as always but then you appear, but Murlough kills me before you are able to save me from him." "Do you think it means something special, Darren?" The vampire asked.

"No.. I don't know.. But It reminds me of something. Like.. I bet I will meet a vampaneze soon. Maybe I will be alone, and then they might finish me off. I will also have many problems with running away from enemies or fighting, seeing or hearing them.. and it would be very hard for other vampires to trust me..."

"You .. want to become a half-vampire." His face was cold and emotionless, but his eyes were soft and warm when he said that.

"I.. yes. I want to become a half-vampire" Steve and Evra were watching very interested.

"You know what will happen, right?" I nodded. "You would be doomed to become a night creature. You would not be able to see your friends or family again. You would not be able to have children. You would have to drink human blood to survive. And.. you might be able to take the trials again." I grinned and gave him a smile.

"Yes to everything! I know that this is my destiny. I have lost the contact with my friends and family, and drinking blood would become normal for me after some time. The future Darren hated that life. He hated you, hated to have to drink blood and to escape from home. He daydreamed to kill you return to Mum, Dad and Annie. He wished it all had been a dream."

Mr. Crepsley made big eyes when he heard these juicy little facts. How much did Steve really tell him? I can't remember everything, but it couldn't have been every single word of the diaries. "Still.. he started to drink blood. He stopped missing our family. He got new friends.

Like Seba and Kurda, Gavner and Harkat.. and you were his best friend and like a father.

He became like the other vampires. Even a vampire prince. He fought for the vampire clan until he .. died." My voice couldn't say the last word. I felt like letting my tough mask fall and start crying like the little kid I felt deep inside. Weak, foolish little kid.. I shook my head, trying to tell my evil self to shut up.

"I have made my mind a year ago. That's why I followed you. Anyway, I don't know how long I would have to be with you before I change the destiny. You wouldn't change but I might be in my fifties when the war starts! No, I have to become a half-vampire. I _want _to be a half-vampire!" Mr. Crepsley was deep in his thoughts, but then he finally seemed to come to himself. "Good, Darren. You are very smart for your age!" He lifted his arms as if to ask me if I were ready. I nodded and lifted mine. He cut his fingers, making them bleed powerfully. Then he cut mine. I bitted my teeth together to stop myself from screaming at the awful pain.

"Last choice. Are you sure? You would never be able to become a human again. You could run away, return to your family and friends, act like you never knew me and live happily for the rest of your life!" I shook my head again and pressed my bloody fingertips against his. His hands were warm with long, slim fingers. I felt his vampire blood entering my body. I closed my eyes while pictures went trough my mind. Mum and Dad.. _Darren.. "Where's you go? We piss you so.. please come back home. Please let us be a happy family!" _- They were very sad and Mum was reaching out for me while she cried and begget me to come back. "_Shut up!" _I tried to get them away, Now I saw Annie.

_"You idiot! Come back, big brother! I miss you.. please.. don't destroy my life! I'm begging you!" _Annie cried while she tried to hug me. "_I'm sorry, little sis. It must to happen."_ Other pictures passed by, too, while I felt Mr. Crepsley's sweet, warm blood fill my body. They started passing by faster and faster and the whole world started spinning around. Then I passed out, feeling Mr. Crepsley dragging away his warm hands from mine.

I woke up twenty minutes later, packed in the blanket. "Ouch.. it hurt."

"Mr. Crepsley, Evra, he is awake!" Steve sat beside me. "Are you all right? Maybe you passed out because of the blood-loss. Here.. you can drink from me..?" He reached for his knife he always had with him no matter what. Steve was my best friend. I could tell by his looks that he didn't _really_ want to cut himself to let me drink. "It's fine. Hey, you look worried, what's up?"I asked. "Nothing really. Evra felt sick after seeing so much blood so he had some .. stomach problems.. but he is fine now." He answered. "So much blood..?" I peeped at the place where Mr. Crepsley (my mentor!) had made me a creature of the night. _Blood everywhere!_ It wasn't strange that Evra felt sick. Would I start liking the bloody smell and the red liquid. Would I be happy to see such things.. would I think of them as _food?_

"You lost much blood, Darren. It would be good for you to drink some blood now but if I know you right, it might take some time before you would taste human blood. Here, drink some water instead." He gave me a glass of water. "Now you are officially a vampire assistant, and my apprentice. You just wait, you will have to make my breakfast, protect me from troublesome humans while I'm sleeping, and I will be your teacher and have you learn a lot of things about surviving and I will make you do pushups all day long so that you get at least a muscle or two!" He clapped my shoulder friendly. "And I will bother you all day long, ask you about everything, be stupid on purpose, and give you a lot of trouble!" I grinned at him.

"Okay, how about we become friends and forget about the "annoy-eachother-to-death" thing?"

"Hmm.. maybe. But I guess I would have to make breakfast anyway..!"

--

**This wasn't excactly how I planned it to be, so Mr. Crepsley's home town would be in next chapter! Hey, just be happy for the very early upgrade, hmmmm? Imitating Murlough's voice Alright! How did it turn out? Darren is finally a half-vampire, yay!**

**You probably think "Would Steve become one now, too?". The answer is no.**

**You just wait and see! :)**

**Please review? makes puppy eyes**


	10. V For Vendetta

**Hiii there, everyone! The tenth chapter is finally here! Guess what made me start writing? Answer: My Larten fangirlism of course! Yay, yay! **

**Warning:**** I am a big fangirl of romance stuff. Just so you know! There would be romance in this fanfiction. Hell yeah! xD I will try to write more action and less romance, but I can't promise that there wouldn't be any cute scenes..**

**(I will add a romance-warning for the guys who think it's disgusting)**

**By the way.. here is something funny - Mr. Purl! Haha.. xD Sounds silly, hmm?**

**Thanks to: 0'.-Miss Murder-.'0, marium, Gaurdian Of The Gateways, chiba-x-thanks, taxc, Starlight Death, Deaths-Master, SylviaVail and crepsleyfan13!**

**--**

Tic.. tac.. there had been almost a day since I became a half-vampire. 23 hours, to be precise.

What did we do? Exactly the same. More running, of course.

"Darreeeen..! Wait for us!" - Evra called after me. I stopped and waited for my friends.

"Hmm.. Are you all right? Maybe we should rest a little? Mr. Crepsley would be here any second anyway." I grinned at Steve and Evra while they were sitting and panting.

"You really aren't tired? After so many hours of running? Oh, why didn't I ask that vampire to blood me too? It would have been so much easier.." It was true. I were full of energy. I could hear and see much, much better than before. The running wasn't that exhausting any longer for me, but Steve and Evra were dying. Steve sweared when he stepped on a peace of broken glass, and cut his foot. Mr. Crepsley's home town wasn't far away.

I found a plaster and gave it to my blond best friend. "Ouch.. where did this goddamn glass come from..? Hm? Oh, thanks Darren." He took the plaster and stroke away some dirt from his foot. Dark red blood came from the cut and run down his foot. I felt sick of the sight.

_Blood! Blood.. blood.. blood.. blood._ The word blood was hunting me. I could feel my face going all white, and I sat down. It was awful. Blood.. Oh, _when _was Mr. Crepsley planning to come back from the goddamn loo?

_Crack.. crack.. _I could here someone coming - Mr. Crepsley was finally done with his diarrhea!

_CRACK!! _What the heck was he doing? He didn't need to be that clumsy, I could hear things much lauder than usual, and he even lauder than me.

"Come on, we should pack down our little treasures so we can get moving!" I bend down and started packing the things back in the backpack. Steve found his sock and started putting it on, while Evra took a last draught water from his bottle.

I cached a shadow jumping down from the three and then .. _jumping on me!_

I jumped away just in time. Evra and Steve looked up. Steve was no idiot. He was extremely smart, and he had long training in fights from school. He understood that we were attacked in a blink of an eye and pulled out his knife. Evra didn't get it that fast. While me and Steve were ready in a moment, he saw up, to the left and right, at the enemy and then at me and Steve. Then he bend down and picked up a stick. All that didn't take longer than four seconds, but long enough. A tall, thin man attacked Evra with a dagger. Steve was faster than me and the enemy. He jumped in front of Evra and blocked the attack with his long knife, and then punched the man in the stomach. Evra fell backwards of shock. It was probably the first time someone had attacked him with a weapon. It was actually my first too. I didn't panic and stayed calm when a older, but a looot stronger guy went after me. He looked like a mafia boss with his dark skin and two piercings in his eyebrows.Still he had a long face with a sharp nose that kind of ruined the effect. The inner me screamed for help inside my head. The mafia boss took out a racket and tried to hit me in the head. I had never fought for real before, but I wasn't unskilled ether - the training with Steve had helped a lot.

I dodged the and tried to hit him. He stopped my hand in the air and held it there. I punched him right in the face and he lost the grip around my wrist. Steve threw his knife over to me, and pulled out another one - a little shorter, but sharper. He aimed for the guys chest but missed, and gave him a cut in the left arm. The mafia boss moaned and placed his hand where I had punched him. It tooked like I had broke his nose. He stared up at me - his eyes full of anger and hate. He jumped forward and held my arms, while taking a steady grip around my neck, trying to take me down. Evra hit his head with the stick. I used the chance to try to damage him while he was down. I concentrated my vampire speed and the little skills I had, and attacked him. He aimed after me, but I dodged and used my knife. He tried to block it with his hand. A big mistake._ I cut off three of his fingers._ The man screamed of pain.

Our eyes met. All I saw was hatred. He was tired of playing with me and reached in under his jacked and.. pulled out a gun. "Get lost motherfucker!" He yelled at me. I froze. There would be no point in trying to dodge, I wouldn't be fast enough. _Splash. _A hand went right threw him.

Nobody else than a vampire would be able to do that. The other guy got hit in the head and fainted. He would probably lost his memory. A brown haired vampire smirked.

"Ouch.. he should be more careful. Aiming a gun at a kid..!" I blinked and blinked. Yeah, he was real. "Gavner Purl. Nice to meet you!" Mr. Crepsley made sure that Steve and Evra were not hurt before he came. "You did a good job, Steve, Darren, Evra." Mr. Crepsley nodded to every one of us while he checked my wrist.

"I am impressed. Kids usually scream when they are attacked. You fought back. You didn't even scream. But why are you going around with knives?" - Gavner asked.-

"You know these kids, Larten?" "Yes. They are traveling with me to my home town since yeasterday. Have you heard any news about Murlough and where he is hiding right now?"

Mr, Crepsley asked and nodded to me as to say that my wrist was okay.

"Not anything special, but I heard that he was on the east side of the city."

"All right. Then we are going to sleep over in a hotel there."

I looked down at the dead mafia boss. The grass was covered with blood. I moaned at the sight. So much blood was frightening for me, as I still weren't completely used to living with a vampire. " Poor kid.. Darren right? It must be frightening to see someone being murdered at such a young age. Why don't you tell us about what happened and why these guys attacked you?" I looked at the guy again. No V's and no purple skin or red eyes. So he wasn't related to the vampaneze. "I am not frightened. I am just not used to see so much blood. We were just stopping for a second, and Steve cut his foot on a glass, and then I gave him a plaster. So I heard someone coming and I though it was Mr. Crepsley. And then I said "Come on, we should pack our little treasures so we can get going" or something.. and then they just jumped at us from above." I said. "Treasures..? Maybe they were just thieves."

"I don't think so.." - Said Mr. Crepsley. He put a finger in the wound, and then smelled at it.

"Smells.. vampaneze." We gasped. Gavner looked worried at us. " Maybe we should-"

He started, but then Mr. Crepsley took over. "Don't worry, Gavner,"

Mr. Crepsley turned the body around. He had a "V" tatooed on his neck. "Desmond Tiny. He just plays with us. Why should this vampaneze be going around just like that? And meet Steve, Evra and Darren out of nothing?" He turned him around again so I could see his face.

He reminded me of the guy in "V for Vendetta". "Wait a minute! They must have heard it when me and Darren were talking about his running abilities as a half-vampire." - Said Steve. "That explains many things!" Gavner was studying the other person, and then he suddenly jumped up. "Wh-What!?" - He was in front of me in a blink of an eye, because of his vampire blood. "A h-half-vampire?! That kid.. is he..?" Mr. Crepsley looked up on Gavner "He is my apprentice. It is such a long story. Do you have some time?"

We explained Gavner everything. He made a crazy smile every time we mentioned him in the story. Then he made a shocked face. "WHAT?! Kurda killed me? B-But he would never do that..?" We sighted. "I know it is hard to believe. My and Darren's future self got killed by Steve." Said Mr. Crepsley. Gavner glared deadly at Steve. "I-I'm sorry.. I am on your side now. The future me understood his mistakes after he _got killed by Darren_." Gavner stared at me and then back at Steve. Then he burst out laughing. "Oh well.. it isn't your fault. After all, you are here now, both of you. You have given up on your lifes as normal humans." Mr. Crepsley stood up. "It is time for us to get going. Could you take him back to the Cirque Du Freak, Gavner? We can't leave his body here." Gavner nodded. "Okay.. let's go. It is around 2:50 AM.

We better get there before the sun rises. After a final good-bye we started running again.

We arrived two hours later, and it wasn't long before the sun rised up. We got into the first hotel we saw. First then we understood that it was the same hotel as the one our future selves went to. Destiny is really a strange thing.

--

**The moon is up on the dark sky. I am tired of writing, sooo.. this chapter is over!**

**Hope you like it! .. You better do..! xD**

**I know you will get shocked about what happens in next chaper. **

**caught Steve ..caught ..Vampaneze caught **

**Hides behind my chair But everything would be fine in the end, I promise! **

**Yay, reviews make me happy! o**


	11. Pretty Girl

**Chapter eleven. The next chapters might come out a little too early or a little too late, **

**because of a hard time at school. (Oh why do I have to take four tests every week?!)**

**Anyway, Tam-tat-taaa Steve, Evra, Darren and Mr. Crepsley are finally arrived in Larten's home town! .. Guess who they will meet?**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't answer every review I got, but I have read every one, and I**

**want to say a big THANKS to everyone!! :)**

**Thanks to: SylviaVail, crepsleyfan13, Gaurdian Of The Gateways, marium, Starlight Death, taxc, Deaths-Master, chiba-x-thanks and 0'.-Miss Murder-.'0!!**

**Ahh, and about Debbie - it is very hard to tell how she looks like. I just couldn't imagine **

**her dark skinned. (But she is white in the movie..! :O ) It is almost like she isn't.. cute! But I want her to be cute. Very cute!**

**(Cute enough to be Darren's girlfriend!) **

**If you got to and search for Debbie Hemlock Sims 2 Style, you can see how she looks like in this fanfiction. **

**Enjoy the chapter! :P**

**--**

_"I am dead."_ - I though. I've been lying in my bed in a hour now. What is the result of days of running, becoming a half-vampire and fighting with a mafia-guy? Answer: Being exhausted and having a baaaad headache! Oh, and I have cached a cold! I turned in my bed, with my eyes shut, while trying to sleep. After lying like this in half-an-hour and imagining Christmas with my family last year, I finally started to feel better. Then something _cold _fell on my head!

"Aaaargh!" - I screamed and jumped right up. trying to brush off the snow in my hair. Wait.. snow?

I must have been too tired yesterday to notice anything.

"Surprise!!" - Yelled Steve and jumped on me. I groaned at the weight of my best friend.

"S-Steve? What the heck are you doing?" My face was pressed deep inside the pillow, so he probably didn't hear me.

"_What_?! Don't tell me you forgot!!" Steve grinned and got off me so that I could talk.

"Evra! You can come in now!" Evra came inside the room carrying a big, pink (!) _cake._

Steve and Evra tried to say something, but then they burst out laughing. They tried again.

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Darren! Happy birthday to you!" _It sounded so awful, that it was funny. "Hey wait, maybe we should sing "Happy birthnight? I mean, he is a half-vampire!" - Smiled Evra.Then they started again.

"Happy birthnight to you! Happy birth-"

I couldn't hold it any longer. I almost fell off the bed from laughing.

"Oh my god! It is my birthday today! How could I forget that?" - I went out of the bed.

"To much vampaneze and blood and stuff in his head, if you ask me.. or maybe he just can't wait to find himself a new girlfriend!" -Whispered Evra loudly to Steve. I blushed and tried to make them think of something else.

"Hey, but wait a minute! Who made this wonderful cake?" I asked.

"I did!" - Said Steve proudly. "He was up the whole night and tried to make something that looked like a cake!" - Whispered Evra. "I heard that!" - Murmured Steve.

"But why .. pink?" I looked at the cake. Pink, but still very pretty made, with a big "Happy Birthday, Darren!" In the middle. I was honored. Steve had done a wonderful job! Steve must have tried very hard to make a cake like this.

"Yeah.. ask why! Evra wanted to make it _green! _Pink cake is a classic!"

"What! I didn't say it like that! Green.. is like for boys! Pink is .. girly .. and.."

"And I win. Green is like yourself. But pink kind of reminds me of.. what was her name?"

They both acted like they were deep in their thoughts. "Ahh! _Debbie_, of course!"

They said it at the same time. How silly!

"Oh, shut up! I don't even know her! Now, who wants to help me eat the cake?"

"Nam.. I love cake." Grinned Evra. "Mind if I take the peace with the marzipan rose?"

"No of course! Wait, maybe we should keep a piece for Mr. Crepsley? I think he likes cake.."

...

" Ahh.. I think I ate too much of the cake.."

I were lying on the floor, while Evra sat by the table and Steve was lying in the couch.

" Hrmm.. me too. But the cake was so delicious! Steve, you've got a gift from God!"

Evra grinned and took another small piece of the cake. "Thanks guys. I though I might

food poison you with it. I am not exactly sure of what I put in it, it was so dark in the kitchen.

But when we are talking about gifts, I'm going out to buy a gift for Darren. Actually I must buy gifts for everyone. Christmas is right around the corner!" Steve jumped up and went to find his clothes. "I'm coming with you. We must buy a Christmas tree, gifts and some cool decoration!"

I got up and went to find my money. I borrowed some money from Mr. Crepsley too. He had said that we could use as much as we needed, because we had to take all the shopping.

"Christmas tree? You mean the tree they cut just because fo some stupid Christmas day? And decoration of a fat man with red clothes giving gifts to children? Do we HAVE to?"

Evra disliked human holidays. But, we were allready out the door, so he got up too.

"Wait for me, or you would't get any gifts for Christmas!"

_Ten minutes later.._

I had forgotten how happy I got when I saw snow. It was snowing outside, the streets were white and I was trying my best not to jump around like a little kid. Steve was trying to hide his idiotic smile, while Evra couldn't help but stare hatefully at a guy who sold Christmas turkeys.

"I like this very much, but what is the point in killing the poor turkeys?" Said Evra.

We tried to explain everything while we were going trough the street. Then we came to a big shopping center. "All right! We must go our own way now! If not, we might find out what the other would give us as a present. I go to the east, Darren to the north and Evra to the west! Let's meet at the cafe at 3 PM!" Steve said while looking around after a good present.

"That is five hours. We will have enough time for shopping, that's for sure!"

"Hn.. see you guys later!" We went to each side of the center. I wondered what I could give my friends.. What should I get for Steve? Ehm.. kind of difficult.

I went inside a clothing shop. Nothing special. Only some boring adult-clothes. Nothing red that suited for my mentor or anything that might look good at Steve or Evra.

Next shop was toys for children. Absolutely nothing for us here. I went inside a video shop.

There were many CD's and video games. But we had no computer, so there was no point in buying them. Movies.. why not? A good movie wasn't a bad gift, but where could we watch it?

Maybe Mr. Crepsley would buy a TV for us? We could watch the movie at the hotel, but then, no longer than that.. too bad. I went a little further. There were many papers spiked to the wall. I went closer. A big poster with a dark-skinned woman wearing black leather. "CATMOMAN" - it said. Nothing for Steve or Evra to watch. More things.. "Buy the new Stress-Less couch! Only 200 £ at IKEA!". Why should we need that? Next poster - "Want to borrow a movie for the weekend? It could be yours for two weeks - just 5 £! Visit today!"

Yes! Perfect! I could borrow some movies for Christmas. A good horror-movie would be the perfect present for Steve. I bet I could find something for Evra.. maybe something with snakes? Mr. Crepsley probably didn't like movies, but maybe an old Dracula movie would be so bad made that he would like it? I hoped so. Mr. Crepsley smiled rarely, and to see him laugh was almost impossible. But still, I loved making him happy. I went to the library in the shopping center. As I walked in, I came to think of the time when Madam Octa bit Steve, and I were so angry that I threw her out the window. Mr. Crepsley had been outside then. But he just smiled at me when I saw him, before he vanished. On my way to the computers, I though of when we were in the hospital, and I ran away. His laughter was hunting me back then. I shooke my head and tried to concentrate about the Internet. There were many DVD's. Too many for me to choose between. Then I looked at the top ten list. "The Grudge 2" Was on the first place. I clicked "more". It was a horror movie. For 15 year old's and older. Just perfect for me and Steve. "Allright, then! I'll get this one!" Steve's present was fixed! But what should I do all the days left to Christmas? I could maybe borrow a book? I looked around. "Romance.. not for me. Everyday life? That might only remind me of the fact that I couldn't live a everyday life like others. Fantasy! There was Harry Potter and other books there! Ah! Dracula! How silly.. I got all my fake facts from there. I wouldn't mind reading it again! I went to take out the book, but some teenagers crashed with me. Their "leader" was a tall, strong guy. He had a bad acne, something that made him look.. ugly. "What the hell do you think you are doing, scar-face?!" He yelled at me. "Me? _You_ crashed in me while I went to find my book." He pushed me so I fell on the floor."Get lost, and go find your baby-book!" The other guys started laughing. What were I supposted to do? I am a vampire, for god's sake! I stood up and looked him in the eyes. He looked tough, but if you dared stare him in the eyes, you would be able to see that he was just normal. _A human kid, after all._ "I am not afraid of you. Go bother someone else." I said seriously. He looked surprised at me. It didn't look like anyone had said something like that to him before. "You little.. you would be sorry for that!" He tried to punch me. I dodged without problems. He was an amateur. The guys got mad, and tried to attack me all at once. A little more trouble for an un-experienced fighter like me. But, still, they wouldn't hurt me. A guy that I hadn't seen before came from behind and punched me in the nose as I turned around. I fell surprised on the floor, touching the place where my nose hurt. It was exactly what the other guys had waited. They were all on me at once. A girl voice screamed. Probably the young librarian. "Brad! Stop!! What the heck are you doing? Make them stop!"

The girl ran to us, and helped me up. My nose started bleeding, but I wiped it away before anyone could see. She stood in front of me and lifted her arms up as to protect me.

"If you want to hurt him, then you will have to deal with _me_ first!" The guys were unsure of what to do. They looked at the girl and then back at the acne-boy.

"What has he done toy you?" - She whispered. "He crashed in us and acted all cocky. He deserves a little puch in the head!"

"I saw everything. You are lying, Brad. You promised! You promised that you would stop! You said that you did no longer hang around with _them_!" She stared hatefully at the others. "You said that you would stop beating up children for their lunch money! You are a liar, Brad..!"

The acne-boy looked away. "Yeah, fine then! I'm sorry! Happy now?"

"..." - The girl didn't really look happy. "Lets go, I hate librarians who come and mess in your business! Are you coming..?" The girl looked at me and then back at the acne-boy. Then she slowly shook her head slowly. "So you choose to be with that loser?" He said hatefully and glared at me. "_Yes_!" She said sharply. They glared at each other for around five seconds.

"Fine! I don't really care about you ether! come on, let's leave these losers alone!" He yelled and then they left. "Are you okay?" - The girl turned around and smiled at me sadly. She was very pretty when I looked at her face properly. "I am really sorry.. was that your boyfriend?"

I asked, and ignored the pain in the nose. "Not any longer!" She said hatefully. My nose started bleeding again. "Let's get some paper for your nose!" She took my hand and went to the toilets. "He isn't usually like that. He started getting weird a month ago, after the got the bad acne. He just turned.. evil! He started to hang around with these guys you saw. They always smoke behind school, where no one can see them. I saw him beat up a eight year old kid yesterday for his luch money. I stopped him, and made him promise that he would never do that again!" The girl started crying, while she lend some paper to me. "This is all my fault! If I had been with him you probably wouldn't have to get hurt!" I gave the paper back to her. "You will need that more than me.." She wiped away the tears and smiled bravely. "Sorry.. you must think that I am so childish. Anyway, I wanted to break up with him, so it was because of that I followed them in here. You don't have to apologize." I took some more paper and wiped away the blood. It had almost stopped bleeding now. I and the nice girl sat and talked for a long time. I liked her, she was very friendly, and she had saved me from her ex-boyfriend. Maybe she could be a new friend? "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before. We are going to have Christmas holidays in a week, so everyone is at school the last few days." She said suddenly. "I have just moved here with Mr. Cre- uhh.. my dad! And my two brothers - Steve and Evra! We were looking for Christmas stuff and they wanted to buy me a birthday gift. I just borrowed a movie as a present for Steve. He loves horror-movies!"

She nodded interested. "I love them too! Which movie is it?"

"The Grudge 2.. have you seen it?" She stared at me amazed. "Oh my god! I reeeeally want to see it, but mum refused to buy it! I am not a kid, dammit! Maybe I can- "

"Yes? Maybe you can what?" I asked. "Nothing! I must learn to shut up!"

"No really, just tell me!" I smiled friendly at her.

"Maybe.. maybe I could see it with you.. if it isn't a problem? You don't have to say yes, of course, it's fine really! I were just asking a stupid question.. hehe!"

"Don't be stupid, of course you can! What am I supposted to do all alone with my brothers the whole holiday anyway?" I laughed, and noticed that two girls stood and watched us from behind a shelf. "Good! Perfect! Then.. you just have to ask me out first!"

"W-What?" "Girls just don't ask guys out, not when we are 15! Come on!"

"Fine, fine! Then.. do you want to see a movie at my house?"

"Hmmm.. I will think about it!" She laughed happily. "Woow! I ask a girl out on my birthday!

Evra is going to die from laughing!"

"Ah! Your birthday is today?" She noticed the two girls and they waved to her. "Hiii, Claudia!"

She turned around and smiled at me. " But I don't have a birthday gift for you! Ah! Maybe this would do.." She kissed me on the cheek. "I've got to go now, see you later! Oh, by the way! I don't even know your name!"

"D-Darren.. Darren Shan.." I said, but it was so hard for me to talk. My face was going all crimson, and I though I would faint any second.

"Nice name! I am Debbie. Debbie Hemlock."

--

**Aww, so cute! o Sorry, I am such a fangirl! Darren and Debbie for eva!! :P**

**I will try to make the next chapters a little faster.**

**I actually made this days ago, but then I got logged off without saving, and I had to write it once again, and then the Internett went bananas.. oh god..!**

**Review? Please? Makes puppy eyes**

**Ah.. one last thing..! The Steve thing would probably happen in next chapter. Don't belive when I say what will come and when! It might come out veeery different!**

**One last thing!! - Please tell me how many chapter you would like this to be! I know it's very troubleosme to have to wait for a new chapter every week, but after I finish them, they would be finished. That means that the story would end! Keep that in mind.. oh, and if you say 100 chapter, that would meen that I would have to write this story for two years, and that is a little too much, hmm? :D**


	12. Evil Shadow

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Guess what I would be? A vampire of course!! I actually look a little like Arra, so I guess it's Arra in a vampre dress.. How cute! xD**

**No way, look! You are just reading another chapter! (Isn't that incredible?) I'm having soo many tests, (around 3-4 every week) and because of friends, family, holidays and some other stuff, ****I probably woudn't be writing so much in a period of time****.**

**I will try to do my best, but ****I can't promise that I would be able to write a chapter every week. ****I'm really sorry. But anyway - here is the twelfth chapter!**

**I know the "Steve thing" will make many people mad. Don't worry, it would all be fine! ..**

**If I decided it to be..! (Or maybe I should kill them all off and finish the story? :3 )**

**Oh-oh. Now you are mad, I can hear your voices go all "NOOO!!" in my head.**

**Good news - I'm just kidding! :) I will finish this story even if it is the last thing I do!**

**Thanks to: anime25, The-Daughter-Of-Evil, marium, Daurdian Of The Gateways, 0'.-Miss Murder-.'0, Deaths-Master, chiba-x-thanks, taxc and crepsleyfan13!! (Did I forget someone? :S)**

**Oh well, I'm going to shut up now. :D**

**-----**

"Pfft.. You kissed him!" - Claudia giggled. Her long, brown hair was shining in the sun. "What is Brad going to say?" - The blond girl smiled at Debbie. "Oh, shut up, Nicole!" She hit after the girl called Nicole. "I broke up with Brad. I can't stand that he is so mean to others any longer..!"

"What did I say, Niki? Anyway Debbie, I think you are right. I was starting to get afraid of Brad." "Yeah, what if he had started pushing you to start smoking like him? Or even tried to give you drugs? I don't like him. _That_ guy looked much nicer than Brad. Who is he anyway?"

Niki took out a little box with drops inside. "You want some?" She asked and gave it to Claudia. "Ehh.. You mean Darren? He isn't someone that special, I met hit a hour ago. Brad was about to beat him up, but I stopped him.. ah, poor guy. You remember Taylor? Brad's friends beated her up so badly that she had to stay home from school for a whole week, just because she told the teacher about the smoking-thing. What if they had done something like that to Darren?" Debbie looked worried. "Is he.. your boyfriend now or something? I saw you kissing him, so don't try to act stupid!" Claudia grinned. "What? Boyfriend? No-no-no-nooo, of cooourse not!! It is his birthday today, and it was just a little friendly Happy-Birthday kiss on the cheek! And he is just a friend, okay? I'm going to watch a movie at their house next week. Not alone of course, the whole family would be there! Maybe you would like to come too?" Debbie took a drops. "Who me? No way, mum is going to kill me if I visit a boy at his house before I'm 18.." Niki sighted. "Well, whatever. He looked cute." Claudia clapped her shoulder. "Yes, I wouldn't mind if he was your boyfriend!" Niki laughed and Debbie got mad at them, but I couldn't hear anything else any more.

They had gone out of the library now, and I couldn't hear more, even with my vampire hearing. I stood there, in the same place and stared after them, redder than a tomato. Blood-red, actually. I shook my head. So that was Debbie Hemlock. A future friend, that was for sure. But I was shocked from the birthday-gift..! I laughed of myself. It would never go, Darren. She is going to be 25 in ten years, while you would just be 17. 20 years later she would be 45. What would a 21 year old like you do then?

I went to find some more gifts. Debbie had said that I should buy a CD-player and some CD's for Evra, many years ago. I could buy it for him now! He was kidnapped the whole time, so he didn't get it from my future self. I went around in the shopping-center. I found a good-looking CD player on sale half-an-hour later. And so, I went around to find some CDs. The center was gigantic, and I could find anything. I went to Steve's part of the center, after asking a kind man who worked in a pet-shop of where I could buy many good CDs. I just hoped that Steve wouldn't find me yet, if he did he would totally kill me. I just went around until I found a music-shop. I went inside and looked at the CDs. What kind of music did Evra like? Country? No.. Pop? Maybe? Rock..? I looked at the titles and artists. Madonna.. no way! Violet Bildower.. never heard of her. Beatrice Dale, no, the music was too girly. Impulse.. sounded too gothic.

I ended up buying a top-20 CD with many songs from the most famous artists. I had not listened to music ever since I left home, so I couldn't decide if it was good or bad, but it was the last copy. It just had to be good. I went out. There was a store full with a gigantic sale on the other side. It was full of old thing from the summer and autumn. Summer? I got a idea.

A were walking around happily a hour later, searching for Christmas decoration. Now.. Christmas three, a star for it and the decoration. Steve and Evra are taking the rest. Well, that was really fine for me. The center would be closing in fifteen minutes, and I have to hurry. I went inside the first shop and got all the rest. At last I got a Christmas CD with the most popular Christmas songs. I hadn't heard all of them but there were still some I knew. Like Last Christmas from Ashley Tisdale. Annie had loved that song. _Ding-Dang-Dong! The center is now closing. Please- _A lady was reminding us that we had to leave now. I hurried out of the store. Everyone had left, and there were just some few people left. I ran out before someone would come and shout at me for being here. I ran into a young blond boy on the way out. Jeez, this was my second time today. But then I saw who it was. "Ahh, Steve! Luckily I'm not the only one left here! Where is Evra?" Steve helped me up. "I think he went home alone. He probably had enough of Christmas-shopping." We hurried out, as I told him about Brad, the boys and Debbie, Claudia and Nicole. He started laughing. "Haha.. don't you get it? Debbie for you, Niki for me and Claudia for Evra! How silly!" He became serious. "No, I'm just kidding. I could never have a girlfriend, I might just get mad at her or something. I may get better in time but now I want to concentrate on the vamps." I nodded as we were walking trough the dark streets. There was nobody outside, not in this cold weather. I've always hated dark streets and spooky corners. I used to think there might be vampires hiding in the shadows. I understand how foolish I were then. What would I had said if I knew that I would be a vampire myself?

"I guess you are right. We can't mess around. We have to concentrate on the vam-"

I heard a noise. It was very quiet. I stopped Steve and he understood that I heard something.

It was a very, very quiet whisper. A human could never have heard it, not even with Steve's ultra-sharp hearing. "Smart boy, hmmm?" - The voice said. I froze. I understood what it was right away. How could I fail, after all those nightmares of him? I saw a shadow run around the corner and continue into the night. "No.. not this.. not now..!" I cried. I could swear that I had seen purple skin, red eyes and a nasty grin on the vampaneze's face. "What is it? Darren, tell me right now!" I swallowed. "It's him.. It's Murlough..!"

-----

**God! Steve thing comes next chapter.. I think. Never trust me when I say what would come! :D**


	13. Evil Never Change

**Here it goes again! Chapter thirteen! Noow - you all wonder what the Steve thing is! (Here it comes, marium!)I guess it finally comes this chapter!**

**This is the 13'th chapter. Number 13 is actually a unfortunate number. And unfortunate things would happen in this chapter. **

**I have two personalities. One good - one evil. The two of them are very different, but they are me, and I am them, and they accept it and live in peace. One is the author, the other is the fan in this story. **

**The author has the whole story in her mind. She writes it down. The fan is happy over the story. But she gets sad or afraid sometimes. Afraid of what might happen next. The other me is afraid in this chapter. She still dosn't know how it would all end..**

**Thanks so much to the usual people, my good friends who help me keep going on with this story! And sorry to SylviaVail - who I forgot to thank last chapter! (I knew that I had forgotten someone!)**

_**Do you want to decide how this story would end? I've made a poll about it. You can go there right now and vote for the best ending, or send me a PM with how you want it to end. Just one thing - this isn't a happy-go-lucky story. I can't guarantee that everyone will survive and live happy ever after.**_

--

Steve stared at me, white as a sheet. "Mu-Murlough? You mean.. the va-va-vampaneze Murlough? The same that wanted to k-kill.. Evra?" I nodded. Both Steve and I hated the vampaneze. We knew what they were. Not that it helped now. The moon was full, and the air ice-cold. As I said, there was nobody outside. Nobody would be able to help us if they decided to attack us. My inner self screamed something about danger, and I took Steve's hand and started running. A shadow swore in the darkness. He got out of the dark corner, and laughed.

"You won't get away that easily!" He didn't really sound mad at us. He sounded like Mr. Crepsley when I said something foolish. Murlough stepped inside the shadows again, and I saw him jump up, yes, right up - five meters up - before he landed on a roof and dissappeared in the night. I didn't dare follow after him. "Is-Is he gone?" - Steve panted.

"Yes, I think so. But he s-said that we won't get away that easily."

Steve gasped and continued running. Unfortunately, we got lost in the town. There was nobody outside, so we couldn't ask someone for help. We went around for what felt like hours, always afraid of seeing the blood-thirsty monsters. A cab drove by, and Steve stopped it to ask what time it was. "Ten o'clock! What are two kids like you doing outside? Get home to your' mommas!" I always felt when Steve was mad at someone. I could se it on the way he lifte his shoulder, appearing taller, the way he talked and his unfriendly stare. He got mad at the cab-driver now. "You wanna pay we a little, and I'll drive you home in no time! What'd ya say, kid?"

"Stop kalling me kid, for god's sake! And we can get home on our own, thank you very much!"

- He said with an ironic voice. The cab driver - who seemed to have had a bad day stared back at him, and then drove home, or wherever he had to go to.

"I hate such old stupid men!" Steve hissed and threw a stone at a wall. "Well, now we know that we are very late. At least Mr. Crepsley must be awake! Maybe he would be out on a vampaneze hunt today, and see us from a roof?" Steve looked a little happier. Then he shook his head. "No, I don't think so. We better find a map over this town." I nodded and we went around to find a shop for tourists. Not that we found a open one! Ten o'clock.. we better get home fast. After another hour of going around, it started raining. A lot. We were soaked from heads to toes. A shadow jumped down from a tree. It looked like a gigantic bat, and I cached the smell of blood. A vampaneze! I tried to warn Steve, but noticed that he was watching up too. We reached for our knifes, but the creature of the night was way too fast for us. It was a tall, slim man.. with orange hair and red clothes. "Boo!" Mr. Crepsley joked. And I started laughing. Steve blinked some times and the realized that it wasn't someone bad.

"You didn't come home, so I decided to come and look after you." He helped Steve up. "It was a little hard to find your scent in the rain, but as bad as Darren smells..!"

"Okay, okay enough joking. Mr. Crepsley could you take us home? I'm tires and my legs hurt."

The gentle vampire became serious, and took us both on his back.

Elleven o'clock. Evra was sleeping peacefully on the couch. We sat around the table and had a quiet discussion.

"We saw Murlough. He is the one you are after, right?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded at Steve. "I've been looking for him, but still I haven't seen him around. He may know that I'm after him. He probably wants to capture you. Still, you are safe here. Vampaneze would not come into a home without being invited. And he is far from invited in here. And even if he should come, this is a hotel. It is full of humans. Many people are going around at night, and the ones who had been in contact with us will have our scent on them. It would take long time for him to find you, and I am here too." Mr. Crepsley smiled at us.

"And I will protect you at all costs!" We looked at my mentor with a small smile on our face.

"Thanks, Mr. Crepsley.." I gave him a hug. Steve wasn't that sure about it. After all, Mr. Crepsley was my mentor. He hadn't made him a vampire that night long time ago. Steve didn't hate Mr. Crepsley. He was just unsure of what to do. Then he smiled and gave him a hug too.

"Yes.. thanks.." Mr. Crepsley coughed. "Now, it is time to sleep. You would be so tired tomorrow that you would fall down the stairs on your way down!"

We nodded and got our pajamas on. After brushing our teeth, taking a fast shower and getting a blanket for Evra (we didn't dare to move him into a bed, in case he woke up), we finally went to sleep.

********

It was in the middle of the night. The room wasn't so dark, because the stars shined brightly tonight. I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. I've always got what I wanted in the end. I've always fought until there was no hope left. It was just the way I were. A killer's instincts ..

- like Mr. Crepsley had said. I shut my eyes hardly, while turning around in the bed.

I stared at Darren, who was sleeping peacefully in the other bed, facing mine. I knew he was sleeping, but still I didn't want to cry in front of my best-friend. Mr. Crepsley had said that I was evil. And from the diaries I knew that he had said that the ones with evil blood never change.

These words hurt deep in my soul. I didn't want to be a evil monster like the future me. I didn't want to kill Darren and Mr. Crepsley, nor Shancus - Evra's son. I didn't want them to feel the pain of losing someone. This pain that eated you from the inside. You could never forget it. Once you felt it, you would never be the same again. You would hear the persons screams in your nightmares every night. Your soul would be black, and all you'll wand would be revenge. I didn't want to make others feel this pain. No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't control myself fully.

A tear fell down my chin and into the pillow. I've become a much better person since I joined Darren. But still I knew we could never succeed at this rate.

The Lord of the vampaneze would appear soon. The war of scars would start too. Vampires and vampaneze would die for nothing. And nobody else than myself knew who the Lord of the vampanze would be. Because only one person _could_ become that lord. Only one person was born to be him, destined to be him. And that person was me. My face was wet of tears, and I didn't wipe them away. There wouldn't be any point in that, more tears would come anyway.

I knew I had to abandon Darren. Abandon the vampires. The same vampires that I've always respected. I've wished to be one of them ever since I were little. I knew I never would.

All I ever would be is this monster. I was destined to live a life in hatred and pain, and hurting others to show it. I would want others to feel the pain I felt, cry the tears I cried when nobody was watching. Silent sobs could be heard in the room as I closed my eyes and cried inside the pillow.

I would never be a vampire. I was destined to be a blood-thirsty monster. I was destined to murder innocent people. Destined by the monster himself - Desmond Tiny. I hated him for forcing me to be a monster of the night. Still, I couldn't blame anyone else but myself for the things I knew I would do. I sniffed. The pillow was soaked of tears now.

Nobody knew this tide of me. I knew Darren had seen small peaces of the real Steve. The good Steve. The one that was crying after he got mad at his friends. The one that was sorry for everything when it was too late. Nobody knew this side. He was hided deep in the hatred and darkness. The good Steve loved his mother and his friends. He promised himself that he should be a better person. The monster was like a big, dark shadow that followed me wherever I went. I was in me in the darkness. It followed me in the light, as to say that it would never disappear, never leave me alone. If the lord of the shadows would come, then it would be this evil shadow. It could never be Darren. If it was him, then it would be _my_ evil shadow following after him, making him the way I will become. I don't want it to take control of me. I don't want it to kill Mr. Crepsley and Darren in the future. But I can't control it. I never could.

I want him, the evil Steve to die, even if I have to die with him.

I felt a warm, gentle hand pet my head. "Hey.. are you all right?" I froze, and looked up fastly.

Darren. "Did you have a nightmare?" I stared in his friendly brown eyes, "My whole life is a nightmare!" - I wanted to say, but I didn't. But Darren had already guessed it.

I wiped away my tears, and forced the good Steve back as usual. But he refused to go. He wanted someone to know about him, wanted someone to know that he wasn't the monster he appeared to be. But nobody would ever know that. Except Darren, of course.

_Next day..._

Mr. Crepsley walked inside the room. He looked tired, he had just woken up. He went to the refrigerator, looking for some food. No real food, not blood. But it was empty. All empty! The checked the drawers. Almost no food, and at least nothing that could be ate.

"No food again?" He turned around just to see the face of three hungry young boys.

"Yes.. unfortunately. Anyone who wants to go and buy some food for the next week?"

Three hungry young boys looked at each other. "I can go, Mr. Crepsley!" All three said at the same time. How silly. He didn't really mind it, he was very hungry too, early at morning.

His morning. It was late at night for them. But didn't fifteen year old boys just love to go around at night?

"Evra, you have cached a cold from last night, you should stay home. Darren, didn't you say anything about meeting Debbie today? She is coming to watch that movie you got tomorrow, remember?" I said. "What? Darren, you already have met Debbie? Why is no one telling me such things any more?" - Sighted Mr. Crepsley. "Uhh.. I almost forgot that. And I have to keep an eye on her now that Murlough is here..thanks, Steve!" The words cut deep into my hearth. I guess this might be one of the last times I heard him thank me for many years, or maybe for ever. "Okay.. then I guess that I will go and do some shopping!" I got up and and went to find my new black coat. "Yay! Maybe you could make another delicious cake for us later, Steve? You are a master at cooking!" Evra smiled at the though of cake. I would miss Evra terribly too.. "Hn.. se ya later!"

So after I saw Darren make his way to Debbie, I went to the shop. I took my time. Bread, eggs, fruits, vegetables, milk and meat. After I got everything I needed, and it was closing time. The clock on the wall showed 21.00. I better hurry, but I didn't. I could allredy sence danger. That meant only one thing..

On the way home. Home to Darren, Evra and Mr. Crepsley. I looked around. It was dark as usual. It was always dark at winter. i wasn't afraid of the dark any longer. I actually liked it. _Murders instincts.. _"Hello, young man. What are you doing here late at night?" I faced a young man. Not older than 20-25. "Buying some food." I didn't have a reson to be afraid when I felt my knife against my skin. " Aren't you afraid of evil people? Someone could kidnap you, or steal your money." He said friendly. "That would never happen to me."

"What if someone is hiding in the shadows then? Wouldn't this night be perfect for a .. vampire?" I froze as I heard this. I knew it already, but I didn't expect it to have happened that soon. His aura speaked for himself. Not to get started on the finger marks.

"Steve Leonard. The one who'se called Leopard" He nodded at me. I looked carefully at the young man's appearance. He had half-long raven black hair, pale skin. His skin wasn't purple, and his nails were still normal. He met my eyes. Blood red eyes. Just as I expected. His aura was deadly. He was a cold hearted murder, I could tell just by looking at him. Another shadow jumped down beside him. Purple skin, ugly face and red eyes. Murlough. "Now, now, Isn't it Steve who travels around with Crepsley, hmm?" He smelled blood. I wondered just how long they had spied on us. "Now, don't scare the poor boy." He faced me. " I can feel great power with you, Steve. What will happen with you when you are on the old vampire's team? You seek power. You seek respect. You're not meant to be a vampire. You are meant to be a vampaneze. We are the ones who will rule the night. The vampires will fall. You don't deserve to die with them, do you, Steve?" He reached out a hand. I smiled at the young man. I bet that I looked at least half as evil as he did. There could have been something true in what he said.

I knew what I had to do. I was destined to it. "So, Steve.. do you want to join me in stead of the foolish vampire? I will teach you to be what you were destined to be."

_Hell yeah, if you are. You are going to teach me how to be a monster and a lord of the vampaneze! - _The inner me yelled, but the real me smiled brighter. The good side of me hated them both, these red-eyed beasts. But the good side of me would soon be dead. It would disappear in the great evil shadow. The Steve I was now. "I will train you to earn the power you were destined to have." _If he dosn't shut up soon, then I will seriously kill him. And he dosn't even know what he is saying. _

"Do you want to be a half-vampaneze, Steve?" _NO!_ - Inner me cried, trying to stop me before it was too late. "Yes. Make me one of you." I grinned at him, and he was like a mirror. Repeating exactly what I did. Murlough looked from the blond to the black-haired young man. The murderous young man cut five deep cuts in his first hand, then the other. I could see the dark-red blood coming from his fingertips. He lifted my hands with force, I didn't have the power to lift them. The good Steve was silent. Just like me. I just stood and stared as I felt the man's blood enter my body. It made my heart hurt, just like every other part of the body. I bit my lip hard, and it started bleeding. I ignored the pain. I felt like a zombie.

"Enough, Nathaniel. You don't want him to be a full-blooded. Murlough would not do that, no!"

_Nathaniel. _It sounded like a vampire, or should I say vampaneze from London in the 1890's.

Nathaniel pulled back his hands, and put the fingertips in his mouth. I didn't feel like letting him put mine in the place where he had sucked blood from humans, but I didn't have any choice.

It looked like Nathaniel had these "murders instincts" too, because he made the marks extremely small, so no one would notice, if they didn't look at my hands very closely.

I felt Nathaniel's blood in my veins. It felt strange, like it should be there. And I guess it shouldn't anyway. We talked for half-a-hour. Nathaniel was my new teacher, and I his apprentice. He would teach me how to survive, and hide the bodies of my pray, and so on.

The same old stuff. But I had to help him in his business. And right now, his business was to get rid of Crepsley.

Home. Light. I was almost scared that it would burn me. Scared that it might show what I was now. "Steve, finally! We are starving in here!" Darren gave me a hug, and Evra helped me with the food. "Now, I am going to make some food today. We made a deal!" Mr. Crepsley smiled and tried to turn on the kitchen range. Without any success. I helped him, while Evra was asking Darren about how the meeting with Debbie went. I listened to what he said carefully.

**After all.. Debbie would be the vampaneze's next pray..**

**-----**

**Creeepy! o_O And sad.. I felt like crying when I wrote Steve's part... TT~TT**

**It would be much action in next chapter, if I don't mess it up. :D**

**Remember to vote about the ending of this story on my polls!!! :)**


End file.
